Alternate Universe Sailor Moon: Dark Kingdom Arc
by kumikolynn
Summary: Everyone's favorite Sailor Senshi are back, but this time with a genderbent twist. Join Sailor Moon and his Sailor Senshi team as they right wrongs and triumph over evil. {Reviews are greatly appreciated}
1. Act 1: So Much For a Normal Life

Toshio tossed back and forth in his bed as his alarm clock blared.

"My prince," a female's voice giggled, "we can't keep meeting like this." The prince embraced her in his arms. "Our meeting is taboo," she looked up at him, "one that isn't supposed to be broken." She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat.

"Nothing can keep me away from you," the prince replied as he kissed the top of her head. "Even if you travel to a different galaxy I will find you," he whispered to her, "I will always find you."

"Toshio! If you don't get up you're going to be late for school," his mother called from outside his door disrupting his dream.

"Just a few more minutes, please," he mumbled as he pulled the covers over his head. The bright sun beamed down on his covers. "It's just so hot outside," he mumbled, "and so bright."

"Toshio!" His mother yelled. Toshio pushed the covers off of himself and stretched. He rubbed his blue eyes then looked over at his clock and blinked slowly. The alarm clock flashed 8:15.

"Mom! Why didn't you wake me?" He cried out as he fumbled around his room getting dressed.

"I tried, Toshio," his mom sighed, "you told me you needed a few more minutes." Toshio sighed and rushed down the stairs. He ruffled his blonde hair and grabbed his shoes.

"I'm going to be late," he groaned as he grabbed his bag. He rushed to the door.

"Toshio? Are we forgetting something?" His mother held up his lunch bag and laughed. Toshio grumbled and walked into the kitchen.

"Thank you, mom," he grumbled softly.

"What am I going to do with you child?" She chuckled. Toshio dashed out the house and began to head towards his school. He rounded the corner and slammed into a little girl.

"Oh my goodness! Mayu, are you alright?" One of the voices cried out. The little girl nodded as the guy helped her up. "You should really watch where you're going," the guy growled at Toshio.

"I am very sorry," he said. "Are you alright?" Mayu nodded and dusted off her skirt. Mayu blinked slowly and stared at Toshio, her green eyes burned into his. Toshio stared back at Mayu and smiled gently at her. In the distance the school bell chimed. "I'm going to be late," he screamed as he rushed past them.

"Mayu, are you sure you're alright?" The guy asked as he took her hand in his. Mayu smiled up at him. His green eyes danced gently in the sunlight.

"I'm fine, Taka-chan," she giggled as she squeezed his hand gently. Takashi smiled and looked up at the sky. The breeze blew in jet black lightly.

"We need to get going or I'll be late for school," he laughed as he gently tugged her along.

"Mr. Tsukino, you're late! Go stand in the hallway," Ms. Haruna shouted at Toshio. Toshio sighed and leaned up against the wall outside the classroom.

"Ms. Haruna is so mean," he sighed, "just because I'm a few minutes late doesn't mean anything. So what if I like to sleep? School comes too early in the morning anyway. How come it can't come at like noon?" He slid down the wall. Suddenly the classroom door swung open.

"Mr. Tsukino, with grades like this you need every minute of class time you can get," Ms. Haruna shook last week's test at Toshio. Toshio looked up slowly and saw a huge 30 on his test. He sighed and frowned as Haruna handed him the test. Toshio shuffled outside and plopped down on the bench.

"There he is! Toshio," a gentle voice called out to him. Toshio looked up and saw Mei running in his direction. Behind Mei he saw Kouki shaking his head and walking toward him. "Toshio," Mei squealed as she plopped down next to him, "how did you do on your test?" Toshio groaned and looked at his feet.

"Can't you tell he's sulking, Mei?" Kouki sighed, "How do you think he did?" Mei stared at Kouki then stuck her tongue out at him. She flipped her caramel colored hair over her shoulder then looked back at Toshio.

"Toshio, did you get a bad mark on the test?" Toshio groaned again. "That's alright," Mei smiled. "I didn't do too well on my test either," Mei frowned, "I only got a 96." Toshio sighed and flung himself back on the bench.

"Mei, stop being such a showoff," Kouki groaned. He sat down next to Toshio. "It's alright. After school today we can go to the arcade and get your mind off that test."

"That would be great," Toshio smiled feeling his spirits lift a little.

"Should you really be at the arcade," Mei sighed, "I mean you did just fail your test."

"Mei, stop it!" Kouki groaned as Toshio hunched over. "You're going to be a terrible wife, Mei."

"I'm only looking out for him," Mei argued.

"By reminding him that he failed his test," Kouki argued back then looked over at Toshio. "Let's get out of here." Kouki grabbed Toshio's arm and pulled him as he walked away from Mei.

"Where are they going?" Mei pondered out loud. "School is still going on." Kouki and Toshio walked to the arcade and stood outside.

"My mother is having a crazy sale today at the jewelry store," Kouki sighed, "there are going to be tons of crazy ladies in there trying to buy stuff. I won't even be able to study." Toshio covered his mouth and pretended to be sick.

"Don't talk about studying," he laughed, "it makes me sick." Toshio and Kouki laughed loudly.

"You're that guy from earlier," a soft voice spoke from behind the boys. Toshio and Kouki turned around.

"Oh, hey," Toshio smiled recognizing the girl. Mayu smiled up at him and Kouki. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Mayu shook her head.

"I'm fine," she smiled, "sometimes Taka-chan can be overprotective." Toshio looked around.

"He seems to be a pretty mean guy," Toshio whispered. Mayu giggled,

"Oh no, he's the sweetest. He's just very protective." Mayu's eyes shifted from Toshio to Kouki. "Hi! I'm Mayu."

"I'm Kouki," he smiled, "one of Toshio's friends from school." Mayu nodded.

"I'm looking for a jewelry store. They're having a huge sale," Mayu frowned, "but I sort of got lost. The store belongs to a Mrs. Osaka."

"That's my mom," Kouki smiled, "we can take you there." Toshio looked at the clock outside of the arcade.

"I actually have to get home," he frowned.

"Oh, alright," Mayu frowned a bit then grabbed Kouki's hand. "You be safe now." Toshio nodded and headed home. "He seems really nice," she smiled as she looked up at Kouki.

"He's a great friend," Kouki smiled back. Toshio leaned on the fence outside of his house.

"Man, I'm out of shape," he panted trying to catch his breath. Toshio stood up and stretched then walked into the house.

"Toshio, is that you?" His mom called from the kitchen. Toshio tiptoed toward the stairs. "Toshio," his mom smiled from behind him, "I ran into Mei today and she said she got a 96 on last week's test."

"Oh, she did? That's good," Toshio replied not turning around. Toshio's mom stood there smiling.

"Let me see yours," she continued to smile as she extended her hand.

"Well, you see mom, what had happened was, well," Toshio stammered.

"Toshio," his mom's voice whispered sweetly, "let me see your test." Toshio sighed then turned toward his mom. He dug into his bag and pulled out the test.

"Have I told you how much I love you and how pretty you look today?"

"The test, Toshio," his mom smiled. He shoved the test in her hands then dashed upstairs to his room. "Toshio! A 30! After all that studying you did! You wait until your father gets home, young man!" Toshio listened through the door.

"Dad is going to kill me," he groaned as he slowly opened his bedroom door.

"Where are you going?" Toshio fell back and clutched his chest. In the door his sister stood laughing holding a black cat. Samantha had her brown hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

"Samantha, you almost gave me a heart attack," he scolded her.

"Well, better I kill you than dad kill you," she mocked as she laughed. The black cat squirmed then jumped out of Samantha's hands and scurried under Toshio's bed. "Blackie," she gasped, "come back here."

"Even cats don't like you," Toshio teased. Samantha glared at him.

"Blackie," Samantha called softly, "please come out. You don't want to be in here with Stinky." Samantha turned to her brother with tears in her eyes. "She won't come out." Toshio sighed and knelt beside the bed.

"Blackie, come on out girl," he called softly. The cat refused to come from under the bed. "I'm sure she'll come out tonight and when she does I'll bring her to you." Samantha smiled and left his room.

"Oh, by the way," she smiled as she peeked her head back in the room, "you still stink." Toshio flung a pillow at the door.

"Little sisters can be so annoying," he chuckled as he laid on his bed. He glanced over at his bag, "I have so much homework to do tonight." He yawned. "I think I'll take a little nap before I get started." He closed his eyes and began to drift off.

"Laziness accomplishes nothing." Toshio opened his eyes and looked around.

"Huh?"

"Laziness accomplishes nothing. If you have homework to do, you should do it." Toshio jumped up and looked around. Blackie sighed and stared at him. "Hello, Toshio," she smiled. Toshio blinked then passed out. "Toshio," she jumped on his chest, "Toshio."

"Huh?" Toshio opened his eyes and stared at Blackie. "I could've sworn I just heard you talk."

"You did," she smiled.

"Cats don't talk," he screamed as he pushed Blackie off his chest.

"Toshio, please calm down," Blackie hissed. Toshio sat in the corner rocking back and forth.

"Blackie is talking to me, I'm losing my mind," Toshio whispered to himself.

"First things first, my name is not Blackie," she shuttered, "it's Luna. Second…"

"You're one of those freak animals from Mei's house aren't you," Toshio laughed. "That's got to be it. You escaped from Mei's because she was crazy or this is a dream. Yes, a dream!"

"Toshio," Luna hissed, "this is a serious matter here. Stop playing around and listen." Toshio peeked around at Luna. "Toshio, my superiors think you may be the one I am looking for. They think you may be Sailor Moon."

"Sailor Moon? Ha! Sounds like a girl name," Toshio fell back laughing.

"You are by far one of the most aggravating people I have ever met," Luna groaned as Toshio rolled around in the floor laughing.

"Sailor Moon," he continued to laugh, "sounds like someone in a tutu dress prancing around. Sailor Moon." Luna glared at him. Toshio looked up at Luna and smiled. "You've got to admit that sounds kind of girly."

"They must have gotten their wires crossed," Luna shook her head, "you couldn't possibly be Sailor Moon." Luna leaped on his bed and walked toward the window.

"See you later, Luna," he laughed as he waved with one hand and wiped the tears from his eyes with the other. He shook his head and walked toward his dresser. "What's this?" He picked up the multicolored watch. Luna turns around and looks at him.

"Put it on and say 'Moon Prism Power, Make-up,'" Luna smiled. Toshio stared at Luna.

"That sounds girly too, but here we go," he laughed as he put the watch on. "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" Instantly he transformed into Sailor Moon. Luna stared at him then laughed.

"They were actually right," Luna smiled, "you are Sailor Moon." He looked down at his outfit.

"At least it's not something girly," he smiled.

"Sailor Moon, you are the guardian of the moon and you are sworn to protect the Earth from any evil that arises," Luna smiled back at him.

"You know, I kind of like this brooch thing here. It's not too girly," he chuckled. Luna rolled her eyes.

"Sailor Moon, you need to get serious here," Luna sighed.

"I am very serious." He stared out the moon. "The moon looks very full tonight." Toshio stared up at the moon silently. "It's so beautiful." Luna looked over at him then at his brooch.

"Sailor Moon, your brooch is blinking," she gasped. Toshio looked down at his brooch.

"What does that mean?"

"Someone is in danger. Let's go." Sailor Moon and Luna climbed down from the balcony and raced down the street. The brooch blinked brighter and brighter as they approached the jewelry store. Inside the store they heard someone scream.

"Let her go," a voice cried out from inside the building. "Mayu, run," the voice cried out again.

"Mayu's in there!" Sailor Moon dashed into the store. "Mayu! Mayu! Where are you?" In the store Sailor Moon spotted a youma. "You there! Stop!" The youma turned around and stared at Sailor Moon.

"Who are you?"

"I am Sailor Moon, the guardian of love and justice. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Sailor Moon?" the youma laughed, "that sounds super girly." She continued to laugh. She shook her head and looked at Sailor Moon. "You ever consider a name change," she mocked him. "Rise my minions and get rid of Sailor Moon." Women rose from the ground and began to surround Sailor Moon.

"I can't hit a woman," Sailor Moon cried out as he began to run from the women.

"Sailor Moon, throw your crown at the youma and say 'Moon Boomerang Magic'," Luna called from behind the pillar.

"I can't with all these women chasing me," Sailor Moon called back.

"We'll hold them off," Kouki groaned as he climbed to his feet. Mayu and Kouki formed a two person barrier between the women and Sailor Moon. The women pressed against Mayu and Kouki.

"Some time today would be great Sailor Moon," Mayu cried out as the women began to knock her down. Sailor Moon stopped running and faced the youma. He took off his crown and said with a loud voice,

"Moon Boomerang Magic!" The crown flew into the youma and killed it. "Did you see that? I defeated the youma." The women collapsed onto the ground. Sailor Moon ran over to Mayu and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" He smiled at her. Mayu nodded. Her blonde hair had fallen down around her face and covered her green eyes. Sailor Moon brushed the hair out of her face and smiled.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon," she smiled back at him.

"Sailor Moon, let's go," Luna whispered. Sailor Moon walked over to Luna.

"Did you see that, Luna? Not bad for my first time, huh?"

"Not bad, Sailor Moon. Not bad at all," she smiled as she walked beside him.

In another dimension a dark queen sat on her throne and stared down at one of her servants. Her dark red hair framed her face.

"Jadeite," Queen Beryl hissed staring at him, "your youma failed to collect the energy to awaken Metaria." Jadeite bowed before his queen.

"Please forgive me, my queen," Jadeite apologized, "I was unaware a sailor senshi existed within this era."

"Jadeite, darling," a soft voice spoke, "Queen Beryl doesn't want excuses, she wants results." Jadeite looked up at Eclipse and glared at her. "Isn't that right, my lady?" Queen Beryl nodded and held out her hand toward Eclipse. Eclipse accepted Beryl's hand and kissed it gently. "My lady wants results. No excuses, Jadeite," Eclipse stared up at Beryl. "Do what you must even if you have to kill that senshi."


	2. Act 2: I Simply Don't Have Time for That

Note to the reader: Please bear with me during the next few chapters. I'm trying to get the introducing of the Sailor Senshi out of the way. Thank you. 

Act 2: I Simply Don't Have Time for This

"And in three, two, one," Toshio's mom shook her head as she pointed to the ceiling. Samantha looked up. Suddenly there is a loud thud against the floor.

"Mama, why didn't you wake me?" Toshio screamed from his room. Mama shook her head and sighed.

"What are we going to do with your sister, Sammy?" Samantha shook her head and ate her breakfast. Seconds later Toshio came running down the stairs. He grabbed his shoes and rushed out the door. Mama shook her head again and held up his lunch bag. The front door flew open and Toshio walked into the room slowly. He hung his head in shame as he took his lunch from Mama then rushed out the door again.

"Toshio, you've got to start getting up on time," Luna scolded him as she raced down the street with him.

"Leave me alone, Luna," he whined as he raced towards his school. Toshio rounded the corner and smacked right into Mayu. Mayu fell down and spilled her lunch on the ground.

"Ugh, it's you again," a familiar voice groaned. Toshio looked up and saw Takashi. Takashi bent down and helped Mayu to her feet.

"Good morning, Toshio," Mayu smiled as she dusted off her skirt. Today she wore her blonde hair down. It hung down to the middle of her back.

"Morning, Mayu," he smiled back then looked at her lunch all over the ground. "I am really sorry." Mayu shook her head and smiled then spotted Luna.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest kitty in the world," she cooed as she picked Luna up. She rubbed Luna's head and smiled. "A crescent moon on her forehead," she gasped then pondered carefully. "Your name is Moon or Luna." Luna's eyes widened.

"Her name is Luna," Toshio smiled. Takashi scramble around trying to save what was left of Mayu's lunch. He grabbed the cover of her bento box and brushed it off.

"Luna, such a wonderful name," she kissed Luna's forehead and smiled.

_"There is something very familiar about this girl," _Luna thought. In the distance the school bell sounded.

"I'm late," Toshio screamed, "I'll see you later, Mayu." Mayu let Luna down and waved as they both dashed away. She turned to Takashi and smiled sweetly.

"Can we get a new lunch on the way to school?" Takashi smiled back at her and nodded.

"Mr. Tsukino, go stand in the hallway," Ms. Haruna shouted. Toshio frowned and stood outside the classroom door.

"She's always so mean to me," he whined as he slid down the wall.

"Are you alright?" a voice called out to him. Toshio looked up at the person towering over him.

"I'm fine," he smiled. The classroom door flew open and Ms. Haruna poked her head out.

"Mr. Mizuno," she smiled. "You shouldn't be out here talking to Mr. Tsukino. Talking to him will bring your grades down."

"Hey, that's not nice," Toshio remarked. The guy laughed and nodded then walked past Haruna's classroom.

"Mr. Tsukino, you can come back into the room now," Ms. Haruna said as she walked into the room. Toshio followed behind her then sat down in his seat by the window. Kouki looked over at him and shook his head. Toshio stared up at the sky watching the clouds float pass the sun.

"You have to get out of here," a female's voice cried out.

"I'm not leaving you," he responded as he grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked on him, her golden eyes sparkled brightly.

"I'm sorry," she cried as she pushed him backward. Her fell through the portal and was sealed off from her world. The lunch bell sounded interrupting Toshio's day dream. Toshio blinked slowly pulling himself back into reality.

"Toshio, come on," Kouki said pushing his arm. Toshio nodded and grabbed his lunch bag. On the way to the courtyard Toshio saw someone walk up to the roof. Kouki nudged Toshio, "that's Akio from fifth class. He's really smart." Out in the courtyard Kouki and Toshio plopped down on the wooden bench.

"Toshio," Mei shouted as she waved frantically at him. Mei scooted in-between Kouki and Toshio. "Hi, Toshio," she smiled and flipped her hair over her left shoulder. Toshio nodded and smiled back. "So did you hear about Akio from fifth class?"

"No."

"Well, rumor has it," she began, "that he is a computer sent here by the government to learn all he can so he can be the smartest computer in the world."

"Does that ever sound plausible, Mei?" Kouki asked as he rolled his eyes.

"Well how else can you explain that he did better than me on a test?"

"I don't know," Toshio sighed, "he seemed pretty nice." Kouki and Mei stared at him.

"You spoke to him?" Mei questioned.

"Well sort of," Toshio replied. "Anyway, it's not nice to talk about people." He lifted himself from his seat and walked off. After school Kouki rushed up to Toshio.

"You want to head to the arcade today?"

"Sure, but first I have to find my cat. I'll meet you there alright?" Kouki nodded and headed toward the arcade. Toshio searched in the bushes and around the school for Luna.

"Well hello there kitty," a voice gasped. Toshio rounded the corner and saw Luna sitting with Akio. Akio rubbed Luna's ears gently and smiled at her. Luna purred softly.

"There you are, Luna," Toshio exclaimed. Akio jumped and saw Toshio standing there.

"Oh, she's your kitty," Akio said and lifted Luna off his lap. He handed Luna to Toshio and started leaving the school yard.

"Luna, what were you doing? I was looking for you," Toshio sighed as he began to leave the school yard.

"Something is off about him," Luna replied. "He might be a youma." Toshio scoffed. "Let's follow him." Toshio sighed and looked down at Luna.

"Not everyone is a youma," he sighed. Luna glared up at him.

"We don't know that for sure." Toshio rolled his eyes and followed behind Akio.

"You got me on that stalker level," Toshio chuckled softly. Akio turned and headed into a huge building. "And this is where the trail runs cold," he laughed. He peeked around the corner and spotted Mayu. "Hey, Mayu!" He called as he turned the corner. Mayu turned around and smiled, her green eyes sparkled in the sun.

"Hey, Toshi-chan. Hi, Luna," she smiled. She picked up Luna and kissed her forehead then set her back down. "You go to this cram school too?"

"Uh, no," Toshio blushed, "a friend of mine does. What are you doing here?"

"Taka-chan goes here after school some days so I meet him here," she smiled.

"Ah, alright," Toshio stared at her. They locked eyes and stared at each other then Luna nudged his leg gently. He looked down at Luna. "I have to get going," he smiled and waved bye to Mayu as he rushed into the building. Mayu waved back. Toshio and Luna walked through the doors and peeked through each room window.

"I don't see him anywhere," Toshio reported.

"Try the next one," Luna instructed. Toshio nodded and peered through the next room window. In the room he saw Akio and a group of other students sitting at the computer desk.

"Everything looks fine to me," he said. He knocked on the window and waved at Akio. Akio looked up and stared at Toshio. The teacher came to the door and smiled at Toshio.

"Are you taking this class?" She smiled. Toshio shook his head. "Then please don't interrupt my students," she smiled then closed the door and pulled the window curtain down. Toshio looked down at Luna.

"See," he laughed, "it's just a cram school class." He shuttered at the thought of him inside the class. "School after school," he made an icky face, "who would do something like that?" A chill ran down Luna's spine causing her hair to stand on end.

"Something's not right here," she said and turned around. Toshio turned back around and flung the door open to the room Akio was in. He gasped when he saw the teacher mashing Akio's face into the computer screen. "Leave him alone!" The teacher looked up at Toshio and laughed.

"What can I say," she laughed, "I have a different way of teaching." She pushed Akio over to the side of the wall and began to transform into a youma. Toshio jumped back and stared at her. He transformed into Sailor Moon and glared at the youma.

"I am Sailor Moon, guardian of love and justice. In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"But first how about a little pop quiz?"

"Are you serious? I hate test."

"Question number one: What is the square root of 1369?"

"Umm, 7?"

"Wrong!" The youma launched giants "F" and pencils at Sailor Moon. Luna spotted Akio on the ground and rushed over to him. She nudged him softly and he groaned.

"I guess he wasn't a youma. Then what is he?" Planet Mercury's symbol flashed across his head. "He couldn't be," she exclaimed. Akio's eyes fluttered gently as a blue watch appeared on his wrist. "He must be Mercury." Akio's eyes flew open and he levitated in the air. Instantly he transformed into Sailor Mercury.

"Hey, youma!" He called out. The youma turned around and looked at him. "How dare you entice students with learning and use it against them! I am Sailor Mercury, the guardian of water and wisdom. Douse yourself in water and repent!"

"Sailor Mercury," Sailor Moon smiled.

"Sailor Moon, let's do this together." Sailor Moon nodded. "Mercury Aqua Mist!" The youma shivered and rubbed its arms. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

"Moon Boomerang Magic!" Sailor Moon's crown flew into the youma eliminating it instantly. Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury ran from the room.

"Great job, Sailor Moon," Sailor Mercury laughed as he smacked Sailor Moon on the back. Sailor Moon jerked forward then nodded.

"Great job, Sailor Mercury," Luna smiled at him.

"Hey! You're that cat from earlier," Sailor Mercury bent down and picked up Luna.

"I hope she didn't bother you too much earlier," Sailor Moon smiled as he transformed back into Toshio. "She thought you might have been a youma or something."

"Sailor Mercury, you are a guardian of this Earth and sworn to protect it from any dangers that may arise," Luna said. Sailor Mercury transformed back into Akio and looked at them.

"Between my studies and school I simply don't have time for that," he replied as he adjusted his glasses.

"Oh, but you must," Luna pleaded. "There's no way Toshio can do it by himself."

"Hey, that's rude," Toshio exclaimed. Akio shook his head and started walking away,

"I can't be bothered with this right now." He waved his hand dismissing the idea. Luna sighed and looked up at Toshio.

"He'll come around. I just know he will."

"What are you doing in here?" a voice shouted from behind him. Toshio turned around slowly then his face turned with disgust.

"Oh, it's you," Toshio frowned as he stared at Takashi.

"I didn't think you were smart enough to be in cram school," Takashi laughed as he walked past Toshio.

"I hate that guy," Toshio grumbled as he walked out the door behind Takashi.

"Taka-chan," Mayu smiled as he walked up to her. Takashi lifted her up in the air and spun her around then kissed her nose.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting," Takashi whispered as he set her back down.

"It's okay. It's not like I had anything else to do," Mayu smiled then spotted Toshio. "Toshi-chan," she called as she waved at him, "Hi, Toshi-chan." Toshio blushed and waved back at her.

"Don't talk to him," Takashi snarled a bit as he held Mayu's other hand. He tugged Mayu and turned her away from Toshio. Toshio lifted his hand and was prepared to call after her then Luna appeared.

"Akio is a sailor senshi and he must be prepared to act as one," Luna said bluntly.

"But if he doesn't want to be one he shouldn't have to be," Toshio replied.

"It's not his decision," she argued.

"But."

"No." Luna glared at Toshio. "You need to talk to him tomorrow." Toshio nodded and headed home with Luna. The next day at school Toshio spotted Akio on the roof.

"Do you mind if I eat with you?" Toshio smiled at Akio.

"If you want to sit, I can't stop you," Akio sighed. Toshio sat beside Akio silently eating his lunch.

"Akio, why don't you want to be a sailor senshi?" Akio sighed and removed his glasses. He rubbed the bridge of his nose then replaced his glasses.

"Studying is the only thing I am good at. If it's not studying then I don't know what to do with myself."

"It sounds like you're afraid of failure," Toshio replied. Akio avoided eye contact with Toshio. "Akio, if you spend your life being afraid of failure then you can never try anything new. I mean, look at me. I fail every test we ever have. I'm always late. I'm clumsy, but I never give up because I know one day I will succeed. I spoke with Luna and she said you must be prepared to be a sailor senshi, but I feel the choice is yours. If you join us, I'd be glad to have you and if you don't that's still fine." Akio turned away from Toshio. "Either way I want to be your friend." Akio stared down at his lunch.

"You do?" Akio asked quietly. "Even if I don't fight with you as a senshi you'll be my friend?"

"Of course," Toshio smiled, "everyone needs friends." Akio sat there quietly then looked up at Toshio.

"If I do fight, you'll be by my side, right?"

"Of course," Toshio replied.

"I may fail, but I will try my hardest," Akio smiled up at Toshio. Toshio hugged Akio then released him.

"Sorry about that," he laughed awkwardly. Akio smiled at Toshio and laughed his blue eyes sparkling brightly.

"Jadeite, darling," Eclipse whispered as she hugged Jadeite from behind, "another senshi has awaken."

"Yes and I do apologize, if I may speak with Queen Beryl," Jadeite pleaded.

"My lady doesn't wish to speak with you," Eclipse whispered, "your failure is unsettling to her. She has spoken of threats to seal you away in a permanent sleep if you fail her again." Jadeite swallowed hard at Eclipse's words. "I fear for your life, Jadeite. The small amounts of energy you have collected are not enough to awaken our great leader." Eclipse tucked her onyx colored hair behind her ears and frowned at him.

"Eclipse," a voice called out to her, "Jadeite is continuing to fail our queen and our leader. Maybe it is time that Queen Beryl choose someone else to do his job." Nephrite appeared from the darkness and bowed before Eclipse.

"You think you can do a better job than me," Jadeite shouted as moved toward Nephrite.

"Think? I know I can," Nephrite scoffed.

"Now, now boys," Eclipse smiled at them. "Queen Beryl has not yet chosen someone new to do Jadeite's job so please calm yourselves." Jadeite stormed from the room tossing his gray cloak over his shoulder as he left.

"Eclipse, you know Jadeite is not capable of completing even the simplest of tasks," Nephrite groaned as he hugged Eclipse's waist. He kissed the top of her head gently.

"Yes, but if he thinks Beryl is going to destroy him it may give him the motivation he needs," Eclipse smirked turning to face Nephrite. Her black eyes stared at him seeming empty and cold.

"Darling, I sometimes wonder what goes on in that mind of yours," Nephrite smiled down at Eclipse.

"Dark things, my love. Dark things," she whispered as she planted a gentle kiss on Nephrite's lips.


	3. Act 3: A Fallen Comrade

**Please be advised: There are hints of yaoi/yuri relationship suggestions in the act and they will be continued throughout the rest of the story.**

Act 3: A Fallen Comrade

"Eclipse, are you awake?" Queen Beryl called as she stood by the window looking down at the wasteland called The Dark Kingdom. Eclipse stirred lightly and opened her eyes. Her onyx hair was disheveled. She rubbed her sleepy eyes then looked over at the window.

"Yes, my queen," Eclipse's half sleepy voice called out. Beryl turned around and smiled at Eclipse.

"You always look so cute when you wake up," she laughed. Eclipse draped the bed sheet around herself and climbed to the edge of the bed.

"Why are you up so early?" Eclipse whined slightly still trying to get her eyes to focus. She rubbed them again and stared at Beryl. Beryl held out her hand for Eclipse requesting that she come to her. Groggily Eclipse climbed from the bed and made her way over to Beryl. The bed sheet clung to Eclipse's curvy frame and flowed behind her like a well-tailored dress. Beryl embraced her pet and held her close. Eclipse blushed lightly feeling her face turn red. Beryl lifted Eclipse's face to hers and leaned in close.

"Have you ever heard of the Legendary Silver Crystal," Beryl whispered. Eclipse shook her head. "It is a tool of great power. It can be used for good or used for evil." Eclipse stared at Beryl as she spoke. "With it I can awaken Metaria and we rule the Earth. I must have it. Do you understand?" Eclipse nodded. Beryl smiled at Eclipse then kissed her cheek. "Now be a good girl and go get it for me," Beryl whispered, her hot breath tickled Eclipse's ear. Eclipse grasped the bed sheet and made her way for the door. "Eclipse, darling," Beryl called behind her, "that bed sheet is mine." Eclipse blushed then let the bed sheet fall to her feet. Beryl licked her crimson colored lips then shooed Eclipse from the room.

"Eclipse," Nephrite called out behind her. Eclipse turned around and saw her lover standing there. He smiled at her looking at her from head to toe. He removed his jacket and offered it to her. She put it on then smiled at him. "Now that's a sight I'd love to see every morning," he laughed as he pulled Eclipse close to him. She kissed his lips gently.

"Darling," she whispered to him, "what do you know about a Legendary Silver Crystal?" He stared down at her questionably.

"Nothing," he replied, "why? What is it?"

"Something that holds a great power," she responded. Jadeite turned the corner and saw Eclipse and Nephrite.

"Hm," he said, "sneaking around with the Queen's playmate?" He tossed his cloak over his shoulder and walked past them. Nephrite looked at Eclipse.

"Do you think he'd tell her?"

"She wouldn't believe him anyway," Eclipse giggled then headed toward the room Beryl had given her. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the picture on the wall. On the wall was a picture of Queen Beryl and Eclipse. They were both adorned in royal cloths; onyx colored cloths with hints of deep purple. Eclipse slipped on her dress and stared at herself in the mirror. She combed her hair and let it fall into place. On her dresser she saw the heliotrope colored lipstick Beryl had given her on her birthday. She smiled and applied it to her lips.

"The color of our love," she heard Queen Beryl's voice echo in her head. She replaced the lipstick on the dresser and exited her room.

"Jadeite," she called from behind him. Jadeite turned around and saw Eclipse standing in his quarter's doors. His face displayed his disgust for her, but she smiled anyway. "While your energy efforts are dually noted, the collection you have brought is meaningless in Beryl's eyes." Jadeite turned his back on Eclipse.

"You are her pet and nothing more," he said to her. Eclipse felt her blood boil and she struggled to keep her composure.

"Even if that may be so," she smirked, "I still rank higher to our queen than you do." Jadeite jumped to his feet and drew his sword. He held it against Eclipse's neck and glared at her. "Testy are we," she laughed, "do it. I dare you." Jadeite lowered his sword and sheathed it. "Zocitie wouldn't have hesitated," she said as she turned her back on him.

"Nephrite wouldn't have either," he shot back. Eclipse felt a cold chill run down her back.

"Nice one," she smiled as she glanced over her shoulder at Jadeite. "You have a job to do." She disappeared from his quarters and leaned against the wall. _"If he were anymore a man he would have done it," _her heart raced from excitement and fear. She placed her hand over her chest and smiled to herself. "That's what separates the boys from the men."

"Taka-chan, stop it," Mayu laughed loudly as she ran away from Takashi. Takashi chased behind her wearing an ugly mask.

"I'm gonna get you," he laughed as he chased her. Mayu spotted Toshio in the distance.

"Toshi-chan, help," she cried out. Toshio looked in her direction and saw the ugly masked man chasing her. He ran to her aid.

"Sailor kick," he said in midair as he foot made contact with Takashi's chest. Takashi flew backward and landed on his back. "Leave Mayu alone," he shouted. Mayu gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Oh my, Taka-chan," Mayu kneeled beside him and pulled the mask off him, "are you alright?" Takashi rubbed his chest and nodded then glared up at Toshio.

"What's your problem man?" He shouted.

"Me?" Toshio shouted back, "You're the one running around here scaring people with that ugly mask." Mayu looked up at Toshio.

"I'm sorry, Toshi-chan," she apologized, "we were just playing." Toshio's expression softened as he looked at Mayu. "Thank you for trying to protect me," she smiled as she hugged him tightly. "It was really sweet of you." Toshio blushed and hugged her back. "Takashi," she looked back at him, "are you sure you aren't hurt?" Takashi nodded and climbed to his feet. She grabbed his hand and smiled. "Can we go get some sweets?"

"Sure," he smiled down at her and walked down the street with her.

"She's such a sweet little girl," Toshio smiled. Luna and Toshio walked down the street. "Hey! It's Akio," Toshio said to Luna, "Hi, Akio!" Akio looked up and smiled. "Where are you going?"

"Over to cram school," Akio replied.

"On a Saturday," Toshio questioned. Akio nodded and scooped up Luna. He rubbed under the chin.

"I need to take extra cram classes since I'm going to be fighting alongside of you," Akio smiled.

"You're taking the bus?"

"I'd take a plane if I had to," Akio smiled.

"If only some people were as dedicated to studying as you," Luna laughed as Akio rubbed her head. Toshio made a face at Luna as three police cars drove past.

"A bad accident?" Toshio inquired. Akio shrugged. "We should go check it out," Toshio nudged Akio. A group of girls walked by whispering among each other.

"Did you hear that people are going missing on the 6 p.m. bus near the Sendai-Zakaue stop?" The girls gasped. "It's definitely true. I heard it on the news. People get on, but they never get off and they can't find the bus either." Toshio and Akio exchanged glances at each other. Kouki came running up. He bent over the rested his hands on his knees.

"Did you hear," he gasped for breath.

"About the disappearing bus?" Toshio asked. Kouki looked up at Toshio and glared at him. "We just heard about it."

"They think it has something to do with the Hikawa Shrine," Kouki whispered as his eyes shifted back and forth. Toshio gasped and Kouki nodded. "We should go check it out."

"But why," Toshio whined, "it sounds so scary."

"There might be a news reporter and we might be able to get on TV," Kouki chuckled. Toshio's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Akio, are you coming," Toshio asked. Akio shook his head and let Luna jump from his arms.

"I have cram school and a very important test coming up," Akio replied, "if anything comes up let me know though alright?" Toshio nodded and headed in the direction of the Hikawa Shrine with Kouki.

"Ren," an elderly lady called out, "come out here for a minute." Ren exited the room he was in and approached his grandma.

"Yes, Grandma."

"Look at these beautiful young ladies," she cooed over the girls, "do a reading for them." Ren sighed and rolled his eyes. "They are so beautiful. You should ask one of them out on a date," Grandma giggled. The girls giggled and whispered amongst themselves.

"Oh, the bus will be coming shortly," one of the girls cried out. The group of girls headed down the stairs and toward the bus stop.

"Grandma, you have to stop that," Ren sighed. Up above two black crows circled the Shrine. Ren looked up as a cold breeze filled the air. "Something sinister is coming," Ren whispered to himself.

"Toshio, sometimes you move slower than a turtle," Kouki groaned waiting for him at the Shrine. Toshio slowly climbed up the stairs. The two black crows cawed and Ren turned around.

"Made it," Toshio groaned collapsing at the top of the stairs. Suddenly he was hit with an ofuda. He grabbed the top of his head. "Ow, that really hurt!" Ren's eyes got wide.

"I'm sorry," he pulled the ofuda off Toshio, "I thought you were someone else."

"You can't go around attacking our guests," Grandma scolded, "are you here for a charm?" Grandma smiled at Kouki and Toshio.

"Toshi-chan," a familiar voice called from behind him. Toshio sat up and looked around. "What are you doing here?" Mayu smiled. Takashi came up behind her. He glared at Toshio and walked up to Grandma. He held out a white box.

"Oh, finally," Grandma squealed as she tore the box open, "my statue." Grandma ran into the Shrine. "If you all need anything else Ren can help you," she called as she disappeared from view.

"Mayu, I'll be right back," Takashi said to her as he followed behind Grandma. Mayu nodded and watched as Takashi disappeared from her sight. She looked down at Toshio.

"Why are you on the ground, silly?" Mayu frowned. Ren helped Toshio up and apologized,

"I am really sorry about that. My senses have been off lately." Luna stared at Ren and pondered to herself quietly. Suddenly a mob of women appeared before them. Ren pushed Mayu behind him.

"You there," one of the women shouted, "where is my daughter? She said she was coming here for a charm and she never came home." Toshio stared at the women.

"What have you done to our children?"

"I have done nothing to your children," Ren shouted back.

"Liar! Witch! Get him!" The angry mob moved toward Ren. Toshio jumped between Ren and the mob.

"Ren has done nothing to your children," he shouted to the mob, "he wants to find out what's going on as much as you do."

"How do you know that?"

"I just do," Toshio replied, "I'm sure the police will find out what happened to your children. They make even be heading home right now. Go wait for them at home." The mob grew quiet then turned and headed for their houses. Ren smiled at Toshio and placed a hand of his shoulder,

"Thank you. I wish I really knew what was going on." Ren looked up at the sky. A cool breeze shook the trees. Takashi emerged from the Shrine and lifted Mayu into the air. She laughed in delight and flailed around. He lowered her and took her hand in his.

"I'm ready now," he smiled at her. She waved bye to everyone and they left the Shrine.

"Toshio," Luna whispered, "over here." Toshio crept over to Luna. "Something strange is going on here. Call Akio and have him meet us here." Toshio shook his head.

"Akio is at cram school. He has an important test coming up that he can't miss," Toshio reminded Luna.

"This is an emergency," she shouted.

"Alright already. I'm calling," Toshio sighed and looked down at his watch. "Akio, can you hear me?" Akio's face appeared on the watch. "Luna is demanding you get down here to the shrine."

"I'm on my way," Akio nodded. Ren walks past Toshio and heads toward the bus stop. Toshio follows behind him.

"Where are you going?" Toshio asked.

"To the bus stop," he replied, "I'm going to get to the bottom of this." The bus pulled up to the stop just as Toshio and Ren get there. Ren stood in the door of the bus. "What's the big idea?" The bus doors shut behind Ren pushing him into the bus. Toshio swallowed hard and looked down the street for Akio.

"Toshio, don't," Luna called out.

"I can't let him get taken," Toshio shouted as he jumped on the back of the bus. A portal opened and the bus drove straight through it. Akio arrived at the bus stop just in time to see Toshio get taken into the portal.

"Toshio," Akio called out to him as the portal closed behind the bus.

"We have to find him," Luna looked up at Akio. Akio nodded and pulled out his laptop from his bag.

"With the watch I should be able to track him," Akio said as he typed away on his keyboard. He looked down at his watch. "Toshio, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear," Toshio responded. "Where am I?"

"I have no clue," Akio replied, "I can't get a reading on you. Toshio, try transforming. I should be able to get a reading off your transformation."

"Alright," Toshio nodded, "Moon Prism Power, Make-up!"

"I've got a reading," Akio smiled, "I'm on my way."

"Hurry." Toshio walked through the empty halls. "Ren, where are you?" In a different room Jadeite stared down at Ren and the others.

"Surely this is enough energy for Metaria," he said. Nephrite appeared with Eclipse. "You thought I couldn't do it," he laughed.

"I must admit I'm very surprised," she smiled as she looked at all the people. She knelt beside Ren and caressed his cheek gently then turned to Nephrite and Jadeite. "Do we know him?" Jadeite shook his head and Nephrite tugged her away from him. He glared at Eclipse and she smiled at him innocently. "I just thought maybe we knew him."

"Stop right there," Sailor Moon shouted from behind. The three turned around and found Sailor Moon and Sailor Mercury standing there. "How dare you kidnap people and keep them away from their loved ones! I will never forgive you. In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Nephrite grabbed Eclipse and disappeared from their sight.

"Sailor Senshi," Jadeite smirked, "I have been waiting for you. Today you die!" Jadeite lunged at Sailor Moon and knocked him to the ground.

"Mercury Aqua Mist," Sailor Mercury shouted. Jadeite laughed,

"Did you really think that was going to stop me?" The fog disappeared from the room. "Let me show you what real power is." Jadeite extended both his hands toward the Sailor Senshi. Ice flowed from his hands and began freezing them. Ren blinked slowly as he began to regain his consciousness. Sailor Moon attempted to shield himself from the ice.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Mercury," Ren whispered.

"Ren, get out of here," Sailor Moon called out to him. Ren lifted himself from the ground. He ran at Jadeite and grabbed his hands.

"Stop it," he cried out. Jadeite laughed as Ren's hands began to ice over.

"Serves you right for meddling in other people's affairs," Jadeite laughed. Ren looked down at his hands.

"Ren! No!" Sailor Moon cried out. Ren had completely frozen from head to toe.

"Now where were we?" Jadeite smirked and continued to freeze the Senshi. Suddenly Ren's body unthawed. The planetary symbol of Mars burned brightly across his forehead as a red watch appeared on his wrist. Sailor Moon and Mercury smiled.

"Mars Power, Make-up!" Ren shouted as he transformed into Sailor Mars. Jadeite whirled around and stared at Mars. "I am Sailor Mars, the guardian of fire and passion. In the name of Mars, I will chastise you!" Angered by the appearance of another Senshi, Jadeite flung his ice at Sailor Mars. "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to play with fire?"

"Now, Sailor Moon," Mercury called out. Sailor Moon nodded and removed his crown,

"Moon Boomerang Magic!" The crown flew at Jadeite and confined him from moving.

"What is this?"

"I will never forgive you for your wrong doing," Mars shouted to Jadeite. "Evil Spirit," Mars pulled out an ofuda, "be exorcized!" The ofuda turned into a flame and encircled Jadeite. Jadeite squirmed in the flames. He looked up to the rafters and saw Eclipse and Nephrite.

"Please," he called out, "help me." Nephrite held Eclipse close to him restraining her. She struggled against Nephrite trying to break free from his hold.

"Jadeite," she cried out and extended her hand towards him. Instantly Jadeite turned into a circular white gemstone and dropped on the ground. The Sailor Senshi gathered around and looked at the stone.

"That's all he was," Sailor Moon said as he picked up the stone. The stone that once was Jadeite vanished from his hand.

"Let's get everyone back home," Mercury said as he smiled at Sailor Moon. After returning back to the Shrine Luna looked up at Ren and smiled,

"Now there are three Sailor Senshi."

"We've been looking for someone like you," Akio smiled. Toshio just stood there smiling. He hugged Ren and smiled then blushed awkwardly and released Ren.

"I just couldn't contain my excitement anymore," he laughed. Ren laughed and hugged him back.

_"__Things are looking up" _Luna thought to herself.

"Queen Beryl," Eclipse cried out as she dashed into Beryl's bedroom, "I have very horrible news." Queen Beryl looked at Eclipse's tear stained cheek and held out her arms. Eclipse rushed into Beryl's arm and sobbed loudly.

"What's wrong, darling?" Beryl asked as she rubbed Eclipse's back gently. Eclipse pulled out the circular white gemstone and showed it to Beryl.

"This is all that's left of Jadeite," she sniffled. Beryl shook her head.

"It's going to be alright," she assured Eclipse, "those that defy us will surely fail." She lifted Eclipse's head and stared into her eyes. "Everything is fine," she whispered as she leaned in and kissed Eclipse's lips. "Let me take your mind off him," Beryl smiled as she carried Eclipse to her bed and set her down. Eclipse blushed as Beryl pushed her back on the bed gently. "It's going to be alright," Beryl whispered.

"She tried to save him!" Nephrite shouted as he paced back and forth in Zoicite's room. Zoicite sat at his piano and stared at Nephrite.

"Calm down," he sighed as he watched Nephrite pace. "Your pacing is making me anxious." Kunzite squeezed Zoicite's shoulders and watched Nephrite.

"This is why we don't develop feelings for the queen's pet," Kunzite shook his head. "Though," he smiled, "I can see why you did." Zoicite slammed his hands down on the piano keys and growled lowly. "Though she'll never be as beautiful as Zoicite," he smiled and rubbed Zoicite's shoulders. Zoicite lifted himself from the piano bench.

"I've lost the motivation to play now," he growled coldly at Kunzite and stormed from the room. Nephrite looked at Kunzite and shook his head.

"Looks like we're both having relationship problems," Nephrite laughed. Kunzite nodded and the two guys shared in a laugh.

"Are you feeling any better now," Beryl asked Eclipse. Eclipse peeked up at Beryl and smiled. "That's good," she pulled Eclipse close to her and held her. "Those Sailor Scouts will pay for what they did to Jadeite," she whispered as Eclipse closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Act 4: Sailor Earth

"Please, don't let go of me," a female's voice cried out.

"I would never let go," a voice responded. The female's voice screamed out. Takashi grabbed his chest and jerked up from his bed. He slid to the edge of the bed and pulled his robe on over him.

"What a horrible dream that was," he mumbled to himself as he opened the bedroom door.

"Good morning, big brother," Mayu smiled at him as she handed him a cup of coffee. Takashi smiled and took the cup from her. He sipped the coffee slowly. "Did you sleep well last night?" Mayu's green eyes smiled up at him.

"I did," he smiled back, "and what about you little monster?" He set the coffee down and grabbed Mayu. He ruffled her blonde hair and smiled.

"Get off," Mayu giggled and shook her head. Takashi hugged her tightly as the dream replayed in his mind. "Taka-chan," Mayu's voice broke through his thoughts, "what are you thinking about?" Takashi shook his head and kissed the top of her head. Mayu sat silently in his arms.

"I have to go up to the school and do some assignments today," Takashi said finally in a soft voice, "will you be alright while I am gone?" Mayu nodded.

"May I go into town?" She stared up at Takashi with huge puppy dog eyes. Takashi looked away and laughed. "Please, please, I promise I'll behave."

"Where will you be going," Takashi inquired.

"Just window shopping and when I'm done I'll probably go to the candy store."

"How about this," Takashi smiled, "I will finish the assignments at school by two o' clock and then after that we can meet at the arcade and do something fun?"

"Promise," Mayu held out her pinkie finger to him. Takashi wrapped his pinkie finger around hers,

"Promise." Mayu jumped off his lap and threw off her robe.

"I'll see you at two, big brother." She waved and ran out the front door. Takashi shook his head and laughed to himself. "Now where do I want to go first?" She thought out loud to herself. She felt something brush up against her leg and when she looked down she saw Luna. "Hi, Luna," she picked Luna up and kissed her forehead, "where is Toshi-chan?" She looked around to see if she saw him. "Well, I guess we'll just have to spend time together." Mayu carried Luna to the dock and sat down. "You know Luna," she smiled and looked up at the sky, "I sometimes wonder what it would be like to live on the sun. I imagine it would be hot, so maybe the moon." She looked over at Luna. "Sometimes I wonder what you're thinking." She closed her eyes and smiled at Luna.

_"__Something about her is so familiar,"_ Luna thought quietly.

"I wish you could talk," she giggled, "I bet you have some awesome stories about Toshi-chan." She covered her cheeks feeling them grow hot. "He's different than Taka-chan, but yet they're the same." She flung herself back on the dock. "Toshi-chan is much older than me," she smiled, "and he probably has a lot on his mind. Similar to Taka-chan. I heard him last night." She sighed, "It sounded like he was having a bad dream. He kept calling to someone." She climbed to her feet and picked up Luna. "Let's go somewhere else."

"Excuse me," a lady smiled at Mayu. "Where are your parents?" Mayu looked at the lady, her black hair was pulled back by a deep purple flower.

"Um, I don't know," she said as she stared up at the lady. The lady extended her hand and rubbed Luna's head gently.

"Eclipse," Nephrite called from behind her, "we have to get going." Eclipse turned to Nephrite and looked at him then turned back to Mayu.

"Something sinister is blowing on the wind today," she whispered then patted Mayu's head, "it's dangerous out here." Eclipse walked over to Nephrite and slid her hand into his. Mayu blushed slightly and waved goodbye to Eclipse. Eclipse turned around and smiled at Mayu. "Be safe," she said. Mayu looked at Luna.

"She was so pretty," she blushed, "I wish my hair was as black as hers." She walked around town looking through all the shop windows. She stopped in one window and stared at a blue evening dress. "That one is so pretty."

"It really is," a voice chimed in from behind her. Mayu turned around and smiled at Toshio. "What are you doing out here all by yourself?"

"I'm not alone," she smiled, "I have Luna." Toshio looked around for Takashi. "He had to finish some assignments at school today, but he promised to meet me at two at the arcade." Toshio nodded.

"Wanna go do something?" Toshio smiled at her. Mayu nodded and grabbed his hand. She squeezed it then smiled up at him. Toshio blushed a little bit and smiled back. She let Luna down from her other arm and skipped beside Toshio happily. Luna walked beside them.

"Hey, Toshio," Ren called from down the street. Toshio walked with Mayu over to Ren. "What are you two doing today?"

"I don't know," Toshio replied, "but I'm going to figure out something."

"You're the handsome guy from the Shrine," Mayu smiled up at Ren. Ren smiled back. "I'm Mayu."

"I'm Ren," he smiled and took her hand then kissed it. "I hope you have a good time with Toshio today." Mayu blushed and smiled then nodded.

"Toshi-chan, where are we going," Mayu looked up at him. "There is a really pretty park by the lake I always wanted to go to."

"Then we'll go there," Toshio smiled as he waved bye to Ren.

"Ren, there is something strange about that girl," Luna said as she looked up at Ren.

"I feel it too," Ren nodded. "Let's go check it out." Toshio and Mayu headed to the park.

"These flowers are so pretty," she cooed as she smelled the roses. Toshio smiled as he watched her. "Toshi-chan, can we get a boat?" Toshio nodded and blushed a bit. The waters were calm and a nice breeze blew gently. "Toshi-chan," Mayu fiddled with her fingers, "do you have a girlfriend?" A surprised expression flashed across Toshio's face.

"No, I don't," he replied, "but I'm too old for you."

"I know," she smiled, "why don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I just haven't found someone that captivates my heart yet," he responded as he stared up at the sky. Mayu nodded. The weather quickly changed and the wind began to blow violently. Toshio rowed to the dock and docked the boat. He grabbed Mayu's hand and headed for shelter. In the distance he heard screams. "Mayu, stay here," he instructed, "I will be right back." Mayu nodded and stayed put. After getting a safe distance away from Mayu Toshio transformed into Sailor Moon. He pressed a button on his watch. "Akio, Ren, can you hear me? There is trouble at the park."

"We're on our way," they responded. Upon arrival they found some people that had been drained of their energy.

"A youma is present," Ren said, "stay on your guard." Mayu screamed.

"Mayu," Sailor Moon shouted and ran off in her direction.

"Let go of me," Mayu shouted as the youma wrapped her vines around Mayu. "I mean it you overgrown weed!"

"Let her go," Sailor Moon shouted. Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars and Luna stood behind him.

"Luna?" Mayu's eyes grew wide. Luna jumped at the youma but was deflected and thrown to the ground.

"Mercury Aqua Mist! Now, Sailor Moon!" Sailor Moon reached for his crown, but it was absent from his head.

_"__That's right," _he thought to himself, _"it was burnt up when we fought Jadeite." _The youma wrapped her vines around Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars. She began draining their energy. "Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury," Sailor Moon stared at them. _"I want to help them,"_ he closed his eyes, _"please let me help them." _A warm feeling began to emanate throughout Sailor Moon's body and a new crown appeared on his head. He reached for that crown but was caught by the youma. She began draining his energy away.

"Silly Sailor Senshi," Nephrite laughed, "I will do what Jadeite was unable to do then nothing will stand between me and the Legendary Silver Crystal." Mayu screamed out again. Her scream knocked the youma and Nephrite back freeing the Sailor Senshi. Feeling very weak, they climbed to their feet.

"I will never forgive you for ruining my date with Toshi-chan," she growled as she glared at the youma. The planetary Earth symbol flashed across her head and a green brooch appeared on her chest. "You've made me very angry," she shouted, "Earth Power, Make-up!" Mayu transformed into Sailor Earth. "I am Sailor Earth, the guardian of love and all things little. Your punishment shall be short, but sweet!"

"Another Sailor Senshi," Nephrite groaned as he launched an attack at her. Fear filled Eclipse's eyes and she grabbed Nephrite. "What are you doing?" He growled as Eclipse clung tightly to him and vanished with him. Sailor Earth braced herself for impact and closed her eyes.

"Sailor Earth," a masked guy came running and knocked her out of the way, "are you alright?" He looked down at her. Mayu nodded and blushed slightly. He helped to her feet and glared at the youma. "I will not stand by and let you destroy a beautiful planet." The masked man punched the youma and knocked her to the ground. Sailor Moon grabbed his crown and prepared to throw it.

"Earthly punishment," Sailor Earth called out crossing her hands in front of her greenish blue brooch. The ground around the youma rose up and closed around her. The youma screamed out and disintegrated before their very eyes. The masked guy turned around and smiled at Sailor Earth. He knelt before her and handed her a red rose.

"Are you sure you're alright?" He smiled at her. Sailor Earth nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you for protecting me," she smiled. Her heart raced inside her chest.

"I will always protect you," he hugged her then stood up. "Don't let anything happen to her, Sailor Senshi," he nodded at them then disappeared from their sight.

"Did you see the way he protected me?" Sailor Earth giggled and spun around smelling the rose. She whirled around and faced the Sailors. "Have any of you seen a guy about your height with blonde hair and deep blue eyes?" Sailor Moon looked at her and smiled.

"Sailor Earth," Luna smiled, "I am relieved to find out that you are a Senshi. I thought you may have been a youma." Sailor Moon picked up Sailor Earth and spun her around as their transformations wore off.

"Toshi-chan," she gasped. "So if you weren't the guy who just protected me then who was?" The Senshi looked at Luna.

"I have no clue," she shook her head. Mayu picked Luna up and kissed her head.

"Luna," Ren said, "what is this Legendary Silver Crystal he was talking about?"

"It is the reason why you are Sailor Senshi," Luna began.

"I have to go guys," Mayu interrupted, "I have to meet Takashi at the arcade." Luna nodded and Mayu rushed away. Takashi looked down at his watch. "Taka-chan," Mayu called out to him. Takashi held out his arms for her and smiled. She jumped into his arms and giggled.

"I have been waiting for you, little one," he smiled and kissed her nose. "Where have you been?"

"Just out and around," she smiled. Takashi looked at the brooch on her shirt.

"That's a pretty brooch," he commented. Mayu touched the brooch and smiled.

"Mhm."

"Who would have thought that Mayu was a Senshi," Akio said.

"I knew there was something familiar about her, but I didn't know what," Luna said.

"What about this Silver Crystal," Ren mentioned.

"Ah yes," Luna nodded. "The Legendary Silver Crystal is a powerful object from what I understand and it is protected by our prince, Prince Celino."

"So it's our job to find the Crystal," Akio deducted.

"And the prince," Luna nodded. "With the prince we will be able to stop the youma from arising. I will talk to my superiors to see if I can find out more information about what is going on."

"Eclipse," Nephrite glared at her, "what do you think you were doing out there today?" Eclipse fumbled with her fingers.

"I don't know," she blushed, "I couldn't help it." Nephrite shook his head.

"Because of that another Senshi has been awaken," he shouted at her. Eclipse looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Eclipse," he said softly.

"He's right, Eclipse," Queen Beryl said from behind her. Eclipse turned around and saw Beryl. "However," Beryl smiled at Eclipse, "I can't be mad at you. You didn't know." Beryl hugged Eclipse and smiled. "Darling, go wait for me in my room." Eclipse nodded and headed toward Beryl's quarters. "Nephrite," Beryl turned to him, "I won't tolerate any more foul-ups. Do I make myself clear?" Nephrite nodded.

"Toshio," Luna jumped on his bed and looked at him, "are you alright?" Toshio sighed softly.

"I wasn't able to protect her." Luna looked at him. "She was in danger and I couldn't protect her. I was weak." He flung himself back on the bed and thought of Mayu.

"Don't be too hard on yourself," Luna nudged him with her head. "She's fine and that's all that matters." Toshio turned on his side and stared up at the moon.

"All I want is to live a normal life with my friends," he sighed and closed his eyes. "I don't want to fight anymore, Luna. I'm scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of losing her." He opened his eyes and stared at the sky. "I am afraid of what will happen if we are fighting one day and the youma is too strong for us or I am too weak and they hurt her or worse, they kill her." His eyes began to fill with tears. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself." Luna curled up beside him.

"All the more reason for you to become stronger, Toshio," she whispered to him. Toshio hugged his pillow and stared up at the moon. "She knows you will protect her." Mayu stared up at the moon and smiled.

"Toshio is Sailor Moon," she giggled and flung herself back on her bed, "but he's not the masked man." She looked at the rose sitting on her dresser and smiled. "What a day today has been." She watched the ceiling fan spin around in circles. "He said he would always protect me," she whispered as she put her hands over her heart. _"My heart continues to race even though he's not around me," _she blushed as she thought to herself, _"wherever he is I hope we meet again."_ She closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep. Takashi paced back and forth in his room.

"I can't go to sleep, but I have to," he sighed as he flung himself on his bed. He stared up at the moon. _"Sailor Earth, wherever you are I hope you are alright,"_ he thought to himself. "I wonder if she is the one in the dream I'm supposed to protect," he pondered as he laid back on the bed, "I promised her I would never let her go and I never will."

"Eclipse, dear," Beryl smiled as she entered into her quarters, "Nephrite is going to right the wrong that has been committed." Eclipse peeked out from under the covers at Beryl. "I don't wish to see anything like that happen again," she said as she slid in the bed next to Eclipse. "We will rule the world together," she smiled as she caressed Eclipse's right cheek. Eclipse smiled at Beryl. She shivered under her touch. "Eclipse," Beryl whispered, "as much as I care for you I can't allow anymore foul-ups."

"I know, my queen," she frowned as she gazed up at Beryl.

"I don't feel that if you were destroyed you would end up like Jadeite," Beryl mentioned. "The only thing keeping you alive is the Dark Crystal in your chest." Eclipse placed both hands over her chest. "If you ever let something like that happen again I will remove your Crystal," she sighed. "Do I make myself clear?"

"As clear as crystal," Eclipse nodded. Beryl held Eclipse close to her and kissed the top of her head. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_"__I can't let that happen again," _she thought to herself.


	5. Act 5: Masquerade

Mayu ran down the street as she headed toward the Hikawa Shrine.

"I'm going to be late," she whispered to herself as she rounded the next corner. "I can't believe this," she shook her head. Finally she reached the Shrine. At the top of the stairs she saw Ren and Akio. She waved at them as she climbed the stairs. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting," she said with a smile on her face.

"It's alright," Ren smiled. "We're still waiting for Toshio."

"Toshi-chan is always late," Mayu giggled. Luna and Toshio arrived a few minutes later.

"I assume you all have heard the news," Luna spoke, "about the visiting prince and the treasure he is bringing with him." The group nodded. "He is hosting a ball tonight and showcasing the treasure."

"But it's invitation only," Ren chimed in.

"I have tickets," Mayu smiled. Everyone looked at her. "Taka-chan is friends with a guy who is working the event." Luna looked up at her questioningly. "He gave him five tickets and Taka-chan has no intention of using the other three." Luna nodded.

"That's the invite we needed," she smiled at Mayu. "I'm sure the Dark Kingdom has heard of the visiting prince and his treasure so be on your guard tonight." The group nodded. Mayu fiddled with her fingers and looked down at her shoes.

"I hate to be a bother, but I missed the discussion about the prince and his treasure," she whispered.

"Oh, that's alright," Toshio smiled. "There is a prince and he has something called the Legendary Silver Crystal." Mayu looked at Toshio and smiled. "Uh, that's all I remember." Luna shook her head and sighed.

"You're hopeless, Toshio." Ren smiled and laughed. "The Sailor Senshi originally protected the Prince of the Moon and the Legendary Silver Crystal," Luna began.

"But something bad happened and both the prince and the Crystal were sent to Earth and lost," Mayu frowned. Everyone's eyes grew wide with surprise. "It is our job to find the prince and the Crystal and that's why we're going to the ball." Luna nodded.

"How did you know that," Akio asked.

"It's a story Big Brother used to tell to me every night," Mayu blushed. "It was so sad, but he assured me that the prince was found and he was reunited with his love." Luna stared at her.

"It sounds like it has a happy ending," Toshio smiled as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Mayu smiled back.

"Nephrite," Queen Beryl summoned.

"Yes, my Queen."

"I am sure you have heard about the visiting prince and his secret legendary treasure," Queen Beryl spoke slowly. Nephrite nodded. "Have you set a plan in motion yet?"

"Yes," Nephrite smiled, "With your permission, Eclipse and I shall be attending the ball tonight. We will steal the treasure and kill the prince." A smile spread across Beryl's face. "Does the sound of that please you, my Queen?" Beryl nodded.

"And what of the Sailor Senshi?" Beryl inquired.

"If they dare to show we will kill them," he smiled. Beryl lifted herself from her seat and looked over at Eclipse.

"Eclipse, you will attend the ball tonight with Nephrite," she smiled. Eclipse nodded and shifted her gaze to Nephrite. "Eclipse," Beryl said with a smile and extended her hand, "come." Eclipse took Beryl's hand and Beryl led her into the room where Metaria lay.

"The small amount of energy we collected was enough to awaken Metaria," Beryl smiled a little then shook her head, "but without the Silver Crystal her power isn't at its full potential. However," she turned and looked at Eclipse, "we will use her power to help you defeat those lousy Sailor brats." Eclipse nodded and climbed on the table. The covering slid up over her and closed. "Metaria, I humbly ask that you help us defeat those annoying Sailor brats. Infuse some of your power with Eclipse." Metaria stirred lightly.

"Queen Beryl," Metaria spoke, "she is different than the last time I encountered her."

"Yes, my Queen," Beryl stammered, "Eclipse is on our side now. Her Dark Crystal is the only thing left inside of her."

"I shall heed your request," Metaria responded. "Do not fail me, Beryl." A dark aura cast itself over Eclipse's body and her Crystal began to glow. The aura disappeared and the covering let down. Eclipse climbed off of the table and smiled at Beryl.

"I feel so much better now," she smiled as she walked past Beryl. Beryl looked at Eclipse and smiled.

"I have a feeling tonight's going to be a good night," she whispered to herself. Eclipse entered the room where Nephrite was and smiled at him.

"Something about you is different," he stared at her, you're… darker."

"So sweet of you to notice," she smiled. "We have a date tonight?" Nephrite nodded. "Then I will be on my best behavior," she smiled.

"You can be a little naughty," he chuckled as he pulled her close to him. Their eyes met and danced with each other. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

"Taka-chan," Mayu tugged his sleeve, "is it alright if I invite some friends using the extra tickets we have?"

"Sure," he smiled down at her. The door bell rang.

"Good," she giggled, "Because they're here." Mayu ran to the door and opened it. "Toshi-chan, Ren-senpai, Akio-senpai," she smiled widely at the guys. "We're almost ready to go." Takashi and Toshio glared at each other. Mayu spun around in her frilly pink dress. "Do you like my dress," she giggled.

"It looks lovely on you," Toshio smiled shifting his eyes away from Takashi. "We should get going." Toshio extended his hand toward Mayu but Takashi jumped between them. Mayu smiled and grabbed Takashi's hand and squeezed it. An annoyed Toshio rolled his eyes and walked behind them. They arrived at the ball.

"Look at all the masks," Mayu gasped, "it's so pretty. Like the ball in the story you told me." She smiled and looked up at Takashi. Takashi smiled back and bowed.

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me, Princess," he said as he kissed her hand. Mayu nodded and giggled. Luna jumped over the balcony.

"Sailors," she whispered. Akio and Ren looked over to the window and saw Luna.

"How come he gets to dance with her," Toshio groaned as he crossed his arms and glared at them. Akio grabbed his arm and pulled him toward Luna.

"Don't forget to be on your guard tonight," she whispered, "the Dark Kingdom could be anywhere."

"Eclipse," Nephrite whispered to her as he pulled her close to him, "we should do this more often."

"Just don't forget the reason why we're here," she said as she pulled away from him. "You have a job to do." Eclipse walked through the crowd and accidentally bumped into Toshio. "Oops," she laughed, "I'm sorry. I should watch where I'm going." Toshio stared at her then smiled.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me," he blushed as he held out his hand for hers. Without warning he grabbed her hand and pulled her out to the floor. They twirled around on the dance floor.

"Who is that lady Toshio is dancing with?" Ren nudged Akio and pointed.

"I don't know," he smiled, "but they seem to be having fun." Toshio and Eclipse twirled around on the dance floor. Toshio pulled her close to him and danced slowly with her.

_"__My heart is racing," _she thought to herself, _"I feel so calm with him. So at ease."_ Upstairs there was a loud crashing sound and the prince came running down the stairs. Eclipse shook her head then pulled away from Toshio. "I have to go," she ran in the other direction. Toshio, Akio and Ren ran after the prince.

"Prince D," Toshio called out, "what are you doing?" Prince D turned around and smirked at Toshio.

"Stay out of my way," he cackled.

"That's not Prince D," Ren called out.

"Sailors, transform," Luna shouted.

"Mercury Power, Make-up!"

"Mars Power, Make-up!"

"Moon Prism Power, Make-up!" They transformed into the Sailor Senshi. "Hold it right there, creep. I am Sailor Moon, the guardian of love and justice."

"I am Sailor Mercury, the guardian of wisdom and water!"

"I am Sailor Mars, the guardian of fire and passion!"

"I am Sailor Earth, the guardian of love and all things little!"

"In the name of the Moon, we shall punish you!" Prince D cackled loudly.

"Silly little Sailor brats this will be your last battle."

"Well, well, well," Eclipse said behind them, "If it isn't the Sailor punks." Sailor Moon turned around and looked at Eclipse. "Queen Beryl has had about enough of you." Eclipse transformed into Sailor Eclipse and smiled at them. "Who will take me on?"

"Sailor Moon," Sailor Earth said, "you save Prince D. We'll take her on." Sailor Moon nodded and chased after Prince D. Sailor Earth, Mars and Mercury readied themselves to attack.

"Mercury Aqua Mist," Sailor Mercury shouted launching his attack at Eclipse. Sailor Mars pulled out an ofuda,

"Evil Spirit." Eclipse knocked him to the ground.

"Sailor Mars," Sailor Earth shouted then glared at Eclipse, "you've messed with the wrong one lady." Sailor Earth crossed her arms in front of her and prepared to launch her attack.

"Too slow girlie," Sailor Eclipse dashed in front of Sailor Earth and grabbed her. An image of a little girl smiling and laughing flashed through her mind. She stumbled back from Sailor Earth and clutched her chest. Nephrite rushed to her aid and launched an attack at Sailor Earth. The attack sent Sailor Earth flying over the balcony. Before she had the chance to fall the masked guy grabbed her hand. Eclipse scrambled to her feet still clutching her chest. A thick fog covered the area where they fought. Sailor Mercury jumped in front of them.

"I won't allow you to go any further," he shouted, "Mercury Aqua Mist." Eclipse shook her head and charged at Mercury. Mars grabbed her foot and held her in place. Fire began to travel up Eclipse's leg. She scoffed and kicked Mars off of her. The masked guy pulled Sailor Earth back onto the balcony.

"Sailor Mercury," he said, "hold her." He handed Sailor Earth to Sailor Mercury. "Lady, you are going down." He charged at Eclipse and threw punches at her. Eclipse dodged the punches and laughed. She got one hit in and targeted at his chest. A pulse shot through his body and knocked him to the ground. Nephrite grabbed Eclipse and disappeared from their sight. Sailor Moon ran back to where they were.

"Is everyone alright," he asked. Sailor Mars lay on the ground and Sailor Earth was passed out in Sailor Mercury's arms. The masked guy attempted to climb to his feet. "What happened?" He caressed Sailor Earth's face slowly and gently.

"Get away from her," the masked guy called out and walked up to Sailor Moon. He took Sailor Earth out of his arms and cradled her in his. "Sailor Earth," he cried as he shook her gently, "please open your eyes. Please." Tears ran down his face and dropped onto hers. Sailor Moon approached them and knelt beside the masked guy. Sailor Mercury helped Mars to his feet. The Sailors watched in silence as he continued to shake Sailor Earth. "Please, Sailor Earth," he whispered, "I just want to see you smile again." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Sailor Earth's eyelids fluttered softly then she opened her eyes and smiled up at him.

"Here you are saving me again," she whispered. The masked guy hugged her tightly. He set her on the bench and knelt beside her. "I don't even know your name," she whispered as she reached for his mask.

"My name is Tuxedo Mask," he smiled at her and kissed her hand. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Sailor Earth nodded then looked at the Sailor Senshi.

"Did we win?"

"Well, in a way yes," Toshio smiled giving her a thumbs up. Sailor Earth smiled and stood to her feet.

"I'm sorry I scared you all," she apologized, "it won't happen again." Sailor Earth hugged Sailor Moon and smiled. Tuxedo Mask has disappeared from the scene.

"We're just glad you're alright," Toshio smiled as he hugged her back.

"Queen Beryl," Nephrite called as he carried Eclipse into the court, "something is wrong with Eclipse." Eclipse lay in his arms unconscious. The bottom of her onyx hair has begun to lighten to a butterscotch blonde color. Beryl jumped from her throne.

"Follow me," she said as she led them to Metaria. "Metaria," she cried out as she flung the door open, "save her." Nephrite laid Eclipse on the table and closed the capsule. Metaria's dark aura washed over Eclipse and her tips hair began to darken again. Eclipse's eyelids fluttered lightly then her eyes flew open. She stared up at Nephrite and Beryl.

"I am so sorry, Queen Beryl," she hung her head in shame, "I failed you." Beryl embraced her and held her close.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she smiled. "Now go get some rest." Eclipse nodded and Nephrite walked with her back to the room she stays in sometimes.

"Eclipse," he whispered, "are you sure you're alright?" Eclipse smiled at him and nodded. "Alright," he smiled lightly, "good night." He kissed her forehead and closed the door behind him. Eclipse dropped to her knees and held out her hands in front of her. Her Dark Crystal manifested in her hands. Down the middle of the Crystal was a small crack.

"How did this happen?" She said. "What did that girl do to me?" Zoicite opened the door and entered her quarters. He stared at her Crystal then looked at her. Her eyes were solid white as if she wasn't even alive. "Zoicite," she whimpered softly, "my Crystal." Zoicite knelt beside her.

"How did it crack?" He gasped.

"I… I don't know," she cried as hot tears began to pour down her face. He reached out and touched her Crystal softly. It slowly began to mend itself. He saw a lady dancing in an orange gown as a piano played softly in the background. He jerked his hand back and blinked away the vision. The Crystal reverted back inside Eclipse's chest and her eyes became as black as night.

"I have to go," he jumped to his feet and dashed out her room. Eclipse sat in the floor and stroked her black hair.

_"__I don't know what happened to me tonight," _she thought to herself as she placed her hand over her heart, _"why did that little girl have that effect on me?" _She took deep breaths trying to calm her nerves. "_I could have died tonight."_

"You waltzed with the enemy tonight, Toshio," Luna scolded him.

"She didn't feel like an enemy," Toshio sighed, "she felt like someone I knew a long time ago." Luna shook her head. "Maybe she's the one from my dream."

"What dream?"

"I have this recurring dream of this princess and she's reaching for me," Toshio stared up at the sky, "but we get separated and I promise her that I will find her. I will always find her. Then I wake up."

"I don't think that's her," Luna shook her head, "why would your princess try to kill you and your friends?" Toshio shrugged and stared at the moon.

"But I will find her, Luna," he smiled, "I will always find her." Mayu stared up at the sky and looked at the moon.

"Tuxedo Mask," she giggled and threw herself back on the bed, "he was there to protect me again." She lifted her pillow in the air above her head then kissed it. _"Tuxedo Mask,"_ she thought, _"I hope to see you again."_


	6. Act 6: Supreme Thunder

"Eclipse," Queen Beryl summoned, "Eclipse, why do you not answer me?"

"Queen Beryl," Nephrite bowed before her, "Eclipse has been having some issues as of late." _"She doesn't even desire to see me," _he cringed slightly. "I can handle this myself." Queen Beryl nodded and dismissed him.

_"__Eclipse," _Queen Beryl's mind whispered, _"what has gotten into you?" _Mei ran up to Toshio and slid her arm into his.

"Good morning, Toshio," she smiled. Toshio smiled back at her. "I went and had photographs taken the other day." She walked beside Toshio. Toshio allowed himself to become lost in thought. "See," Mei shoved a picture into his face. Toshio jerked back a bit then looked at the picture.

"Are you getting married?" He inquired. Mei shook her head and laughed.

"My cousin is," she smiled, "but she couldn't make it to the dress fitting so they had me stand in for her." Toshio nodded.

"It looks really nice on you," Toshio smiled and pulled away from her gently. Mei stared at Toshio as he walked down the school hallway.

"Toshio," Akio called out spotting him. "Are you alright?" He placed his hand on Toshio's shoulder and looked at him. Toshio gave a halfhearted smile and nodded. "You're still thinking about Mayu, aren't you?"

"I couldn't protect her," he sighed as he blinked back his tears. Akio hugged him tightly.

"It's alright," he assured him, "next time we just have to try a little bit harder." Toshio nodded. "I don't have cram school today, so how about we go to the arcade?"

"You mean it?" Toshio's blue eyes danced wildly. Akio nodded then looked up at the clock.

"Gotta get to class," he smiled as he dashed to his classroom. Toshio smiled then turned around and smashed into another student. He quickly looked at the student then apologized.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I've got to watch where I'm going." The student stood up and smiled.

"It's alright," he began to walk away. Toshio chased after him.

"Do you go to this school?" Toshio looked at the guy.

"Yeah."

"Oh, I only ask because your uniform is different," Toshio pointed to his uniform. The guy looked at his uniform then over at Toshio. "You're new here, right?"

"What do you want?" The guy finally asked.

"Just making small talk," Toshio smiled. The guy turned away from him. Toshio stopped talking and headed toward his classroom.

"Toshio," Mei whispered tapping on his shoulder. Toshio jumped then turned around glared at Mei.

"It isn't polite to spy on people," the guy said. Toshio crawled out of the bushes. "It's you again." Toshio smiled. "What do you want?"

"Is it alright if I eat with you?" Toshio asked staring at the guy.

"You're not afraid of me?" Toshio shook his head.

"You seem like a really nice person," he smiled. "My name is Toshio," he extended his hand.

"Minoru," the guy shook his hand.

"Let's be friends," Toshio smiled at Minoru. Minoru nodded and smiled back.

"You're the first person to talk to me," Minoru opened his lunch bag. "I think everyone else is scared of me."

"That's because they don't know you," Toshio smiled, "you're not a scary person. I know a scary person." He thought of Takashi and shuttered.

"That person must be really scary," Minoru laughed. Toshio stared at his lunch.

"Yeah, he is," Toshio laughed and looked up at Minoru. "Do you like arcades?" Minoru nodded. "You should come with me after school to the one down the street. It'll be so fun." Minoru nodded again. Toshio jumped to his feet. "See you after school!"

"Such a strange guy," Minoru laughed and ate his lunch.

"Minoru," Toshio ran up to him after school. "Arcade time," he grabbed Minoru's arm and dashed to the arcade. "This is the best place in the city!" Minoru walked in with Toshio. "The Sailor V game is free! Have you ever played before, Minoru?" Minoru shook his head. "You must play." Minoru sat down and began playing the game.

"Toshio," Akio smiled, "you're early." Toshio smiled at Akio.

"Akio, this is Minoru. He's new to our school." Akio looked at Minoru.

"Hello, I'm Minoru Kino."

"I'm Akio Mizuno," he smiled as he watched Minoru play the game. Ren walked in carrying Mayu on his back.

"Hi, Toshi-chan. Hi, Akio-senpai," Mayu smiled and giggled. Toshio looked up and smiled at Mayu. "Thank you, Ren-senpai." Ren let her down and smiled at Mayu. Mayu dashed up to Toshio and hugged him tightly.

"How was school?" Toshio smiled as he hugged her back.

"It was fine," she giggled. Ren nudged Akio.

"Those two seem to get lost in their own little world," he laughed. Akio agreed.

"Oh, Mayu, Ren, this is Minoru," Toshio smiled as he pointed to the guy playing the Sailor V game. Minoru turned around and greeted them. Mayu's eyes grew wide. Minoru smiled at her.

"Mino-chan," she blushed lightly. She looked down at her shoes and began to twiddle her thumbs.

"Hi," he smiled, "Mayu was it?" Mayu nodded slowly and peeked up at him. "Nice to meet you," he said as he held out his hand for hers. Mayu offered him her hand and he kissed it sweetly. Toshio frowned as he watched them.

"Looks like Mayu has a new favorite," Ren laughed gently as he patted Toshio's shoulder.

"Toshi-chan will always be number one," Mayu said as she whirled around and looked at him. She smiled brightly and hugged him. Toshio smiled and hugged her back then stuck his tongue out at Ren. Ren just shook his head. Minoru leaped up and slammed his hands down on the game.

"I have to go," he said a bit flustered as he ran out the door. Everyone stood there a bit confused.

"Was it something we said?" Ren questioned. Minoru walked down the street slowly.

_"__She reminds me of Tabitha," _he thought to himself as he walked down the road. Memories began to flood his mind of Tabitha and their past relationship. The good times and the bad times. Mayu rushed up to him and tugged his sleeve.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking up at him with her big green eyes. Minoru nodded and smiled down at her. "Will you walk home with me?" She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. He nodded and began walking her home.

"She makes friends just as easily as you do," Ren nudged Toshio. Toshio peered around the corner and watched them walk home. "You're being like an overprotective father," he laughed.

"No, I'm not," he retorted, "I'm just making sure nothing bad happens to her." Akio shook his head.

"I have to get to cram school," he finally said as he began to head in the other direction. Ren and Toshio waved bye to him.

"Try not to get into any trouble," Ren smiled as he headed toward the Shrine. Toshio nodded and waved bye to him.

"Well, Luna," Toshio looked down at her, "it's just you and me." Luna smirked up at him evilly.

"That means it's homework time."

"Nooooo!" Toshio ran down the street away from Luna toward his house.

"Well here we are," Mayu smiled gently at Minoru. Minoru released her hand and began walking away. "Thank you for walking me home," she called out to him.

"Anytime," he smiled. She rushed over to him and grabbed his hand.

"Minoru," she blushed, "will you be my friend?" Minoru nodded. Mayu squealed and danced around in delight. Minoru watched her and laughed.

"You are so adorable," he continued laughing as he hugged her. Just then Takashi stepped outside and saw them.

"Mayu," he called to her. Mayu pulled from Minoru and ran to Takashi. "I was just about to go looking for you." He hugged her and stared at Minoru.

"Mino-chan walked me home," she smiled looking up at him. "He wanted to make sure I was safe." Minoru backed away slowly then turned and ran from their house. Takashi shook his head and picked Mayu up.

"A storm was heading this way," he whispered as he kissed her cheek, "I'm just so glad you're safe." Cold rain began to fall from the sky as Minoru ran through the streets.

"Please, sir," a soft voice cried in the distance. Minoru headed in the direction of the voice. On her knees under a gazebo Minoru saw a young bride in her wedding dress. The bottom of the dress was covered in mud and torn. She wept bitterly as Minoru approached her.

"What happened?" He asked her as he carefully approached her.

"My groom decided her didn't want to get married anymore," she cried not lifting her head. She covered her face from him. Minoru bent down beside and she grabbed him. She turned her head in his direction and a wicked smile spread on her face.

"Let go crazy," he shouted as he began to pull from her.

"You're not leaving me," she shouted back as she tightened her grip on him. She pulled him closer to her and stared into his eyes. "No one is ever leaving me again," she cackled. Minoru felt himself begin to grow weak. He tugged from her and fell flat on his back.

"What's wrong with you," he stared up at her. Nephrite appeared cackling.

"The old 'Damsel in Distress' trick gets them every time," he laughed. Minoru scrambled to get to his feet when she grabbed him again. "Drain every bit of life he has," Nephrite chuckled.

"Hold it right there!" Sailor Moon shouted. The bride clung to Minoru as she watched the Sailor Senshi. "A bride is supposed to be beautiful and gentle." Sailor Earth pushed past him and ran at the bride.

"Let him go," she cried out as she kicked the bride back. She released Minoru and fell backwards. Minoru fell to the ground barely conscious. Sailor Earth knelt beside and shook him gently. "Are you alright?" Minoru looked up at her and smiled.

"Mayu," he whispered softly. Toshio crossed his arms and pouted a bit.

"I didn't even get to say my line," he pouted. Sailor Earth looked over at him.

"Sailor Moon, she's going to get away," she pointed out. Sailor Moon nodded and grabbed his crown.

"Moon Boomerang Magic!" Nephrite dashed over and grabbed Sailor Earth.

"I'm not leaving empty handed," he laughed as he began to squeeze Sailor Earth. She cried out as lightning began to surge through her body.

"Sailor Earth!" Sailor Moon screamed. Sailor Mars and Mercury held him back.

"Where is the Silver Crystal?" Nephrite shouted.

"I don't know," Sailor Moon called back, "just let her go."

"Wrong answer," Nephrite shouted and sent the lightning through Sailor Earth's body again. Minoru scrambled to his feet.

"Let her go," he demanded. Jupiter's planetary symbol flashed across his forehead and a green watch appeared on his arm. "Let her go!" He shouted. Nephrite smirked and sent more lightning through Sailor Earth's body. Minoru's blood began to boil activating his transformation as Sailor Jupiter.

"Mino-chan," Sailor Earth whispered before losing consciousness. Tuxedo Mask appeared and decked Nephrite in the face. Nephrite stumbled back and dropped Sailor Earth. He climbed to his feet and stared at Sailor Jupiter.

"I am Sailor Jupiter, the guardian of thunder and courage. In the name of the planet Jupiter, you'll regret the day you were born. When I stop you, I will show no mercy!"

"Sailor Jupiter," Sailor Moon called to him. Sailor Jupiter turned around and nodded at Sailor Moon and the Senshi then turned and faced Nephrite.

"My guardian, Jupiter, brew a storm, call the clouds and bring down the lightning!" The antenna in the middle of his crown rose to the sky. "Supreme Thunder!" The lightning shot from his crown into Nephrite.

"Nephrite!" Eclipse screamed out as she ran out from the shadows. Nephrite extended his hand toward her as he began to die. He dropped to his knees and clutched his chest. Nephrite turned in a greenish gemstone before her very eyes. Eclipse picked up the stone and held it in her hands. She glared up at the Sailor Senshi then rose to her feet. The Senshi prepared themselves to fight, but Sailor Moon stepped in front of them.

"Eclipse," he said softly as he walked toward her. They locked eyes and stared at each other for a bit.

"Sailor Moon, what are you doing?" Sailor Mars called out. Sailor Moon turned to Sailor Mars and Eclipse disappeared from their sight. Sailor Jupiter dropped to his knees as he transformed back into Minoru.

"Where is she?" He asked the Sailors. Slowly each of them began to transform. Tuxedo Mask walked up to Toshio and slapped him. Dazed, Toshio stumbled back a little bit and rubbed his cheek. Mayu ran in-between them and looked up at Tuxedo Mask.

"Please leave him alone," she held her hand up to Tuxedo Mask. He looked down at her then knelt in front of her. "You saved me again," she smiled, "and I am very grateful, but please don't hurt Toshi-chan."

"I'm just glad you are alright," he took her hand in his then kissed it sweetly. Mayu smiled at him and blushed. Tuxedo Mask stood to his feet then walked away from them.

"Toshi-chan," she turned to him, "are you alright?" Toshio shuttered then looked down at Mayu and smiled. She hugged him tightly.

_"__I know that glare,"_ he thought to himself.

"Mayu," Minoru smiled at her, "I'm glad you're alright." Mayu turned to him and smiled.

"Mino-chan," she ran over and embraced him tightly.

"Sailor Jupiter," Luna called out, "we've been waiting for you." She looked at the Senshi. "Now that all of you are here we can go forth with finding our prince and the Silver Crystal." Minoru ruffled Mayu's hair and smiled.

"The Silver Crystal," Tuxedo Mask whispered, "what is that?"

"Eclipse," Queen Beryl summoned, but received no answer.

"Eclipse has not returned to her quarters," Kunzite said as he bowed before Queen Beryl. "It seems that another general has been lost to the Sailor Senshi." Beryl growled.

"Find Eclipse and bring her home right now!" She shouted at Kunzite. He nodded and left the court.

"Zoicite," Kunzite knocked at his door. Zoicite opened the door and rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Have you seen Eclipse?" Zoicite shook his head.

"Why? What's wrong?" He yawned.

"She hasn't returned since Nephrite was killed," Kunzite sighed, "she sent his stone back, but didn't set foot inside the kingdom."

"She's been acting strange since her Crystal cracked," Zoicite recalled as he stretched.

"Her Crystal cracked?" Kunzite gasped. Zoicite nodded.

"I don't think she should be out there by herself," Zoicite whispered.

"Toshio, what were you doing out there today?" Luna scolded him. "She could have killed you." Toshio shook his head and looked at Luna.

"Something about her is soft," he said with a smile, "she's not as bad as we think and I'm going to prove it."

"Sailor Moon," a soft voice whispered throughout his room, "a gift for you." Toshio looked up at the moon and squinted his eyes. Beaming down from the moon was a crescent shaped mini scepter. "This is the Moon Stick," the voice said, "it will help you protect the people of Earth. Use it carefully." Toshio extended his hand and took the Moon Stick. He examined it closely then laid it on his bed and looked at it.

"So much for being a normal teenage boy," he laughed and shrugged.


	7. Act 7: Friend or Foe

"Mom, what are you doing?" Toshio asked as he stared at his mother. She continued to pull boxes out of the closet as she pointed to the TV. "Tuxedo Mask looking for a Legendary Silver Crystal," Toshio read out loud then gasped and dashed out the house.

"Toshio, did you hear the news today?" Ren asked as he saw Toshio running up the stairs. Toshio nodded.

_"__Tuxedo Mask, who are you," _Luna thought to herself, _"and why are you after the Crystal?"_

"Good morning, Big Brother," Mayu smiled and hugged his neck from behind the sofa. Takashi smiled and continued watching the TV. "What are you watching?" She released him and walked around the sofa. She climbed into his lap and stared at the TV. On the news the anchors were talking about the Silver Crystal and how priceless it must be. Mayu frowned at the TV then jumped up and rushed off to her room. "Tuxedo Mask, why?" She whimpered softly and slid onto the floor.

"Mayu," Takashi called out, "I have to run out for a few. I'll be back soon, alright?"

"Okay," she called back. Takashi stood and stared at her door for a few then finally left the apartment. Mayu opened the door a little and peeked out to see if he was gone. She grabbed her jacket and her shoes and rushed to the Shrine. "Ren-senpai, Toshi-chan," she waved as she ran up the stairs. Toshio spun around and saw Mayu then smiled.

"I guess you saw the news," Ren said as he leaned against a shrine pillar. Mayu nodded.

"There has to be a reasonable explanation for that," she cried out. Luna jumped onto her shoulder.

"I wonder if he is an enemy," Luna sighed.

"No," Mayu said, "an enemy wouldn't help me. He's saved me so many times." Akio and Minoru stared at her.

"Mayu," Luna said in a soft voice, "that may be part of their plan." Ren reached out for Mayu, but she pulled away and turned to Toshio.

"Tuxedo Mask is not an enemy," she whined as tears filled her eyes, "You believe in him, don't you?" Toshio stared at Mayu. "Toshi-chan, tell me you believe in him." Toshio knelt in front of Mayu and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know what to believe," he said to her. Mayu backed away from Toshio and looked at him. "Mayu, please," Toshio reached toward her, but Mayu ran away with tears in her eyes. Mayu ran down the stairs and to the park where she first encountered Tuxedo Mask.

"Tuxedo Mask," she cried as she dropped to her knees. She sobbed loudly and buried her face in her hands. "I believe in you," she cried. She wiped her eyes and looked up at the sky.

"Mayu?" A familiar voice called out from behind her. She looked behind her and saw Takashi standing behind her. "Mayu, what's wrong?" Mayu lifted herself from the ground and ran to him. He held out his arms for her and held her close. "What's wrong?" She just sobbed in his arms. "Please, calm down," he hushed her as he rubbed her back, "I'm here now." He picked her up and carried her to a park bench then set her down and looked into her eyes. "I don't know what happened and I'm guessing you can't tell me," he stared at her, "but never forget I'm here for you." He smiled lightly at her and wiped her eyes. Mayu stared back at him then grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"Thank you, Big Brother," she smiled halfheartedly. He nodded and sat beside her.

"Do you remember the story of the sun princess and the moon prince?" Takashi asked as he held Mayu's hand. Mayu nodded. "Do you remember how the story ended?"

"They found each other again," Mayu whispered and looked up at him.

"Someday someone is going to find you," Takashi sighed, "and they're going to love you." He looked down at her, "possibly more than I do and they're going to take you away from me." Mayu squeezed his hand tightly and shook her head.

"No one is ever going to take me away from you," she cried and clung to him tightly. He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be by your side forever." Takashi held her close to him smiling. A cool breeze began to blow. "Thank you," she whispered. Takashi nodded and looked up at the sky. Zoicite appeared laughing.

"Sailor Earth, you're mine now," he laughed as he grabbed Mayu and pulled her away from Takashi.

"Takashi," Mayu cried as she reached for him. He grabbed her hand and held on to her. "Please, don't let go of me," she cried as she held on to his hand.

"Let her go," Zoicite said as he kicked Takashi. Takashi fell back letting go of Mayu's hand.

"Takashi," she cried as she disappeared with Zoicite. Zoicite threw her against the wall.

"Stay put," he growled as he left his room locking the door behind him. Zoicite spotted Eclipse in the hallway. "Have you told Queen Beryl you're back yet?" Eclipse walked past him not making eye contact. "A cracked Crystal is almost as bad as a broken heart," he remarked as he walked past Eclipse.

"Please, let me out," Mayu banged on the door and screamed. Eclipse looked at Zoicite's bedroom door and placed her hand on the door. In the room she could hear Mayu crying. Eclipse shook her head then ran to her room and locked her door. Mayu dropped to her knees and hugged herself. "Takashi," she whispered, "you let go of me."

"Queen Beryl," Zoicite said as he entered into her court, "I have something that will help end the Sailor brats." Queen Beryl raised an eyebrow in interest and waved him closer. "I have captured one of the Sailor Senshi," he smiled, "I will use her as bait to lure the rest of them out and kill them." Queen Beryl smiled at him,

"Good work, Zoicite." Zoicite smiled to himself then turned and exited her court. Toshio walked with Akio and Minoru down the shrine steps. He spotted Takashi and glared at him. Takashi walked past him with his eyes on the temple.

"Please, someone," he called out as he approached the temple, "please, someone help me." Ren rushed out the temple. "He took her," Takashi began to weep. Toshio rushed over to him.

"They took who?" Toshio inquired.

"Mayu." Zoicite appeared over the city.

"Sailor Moon," his voice boomed, "I have something or rather someone you may want." In the background Mayu called out for Takashi. Takashi jumped to his feet. "Meet me at The Tower in 20 minutes or Sailor Earth dies." Takashi dashed down the stairs and the Senshi chased after him.

"Takashi," Toshio shouted as he chased behind him, "Takashi, stop!" Minoru ran past Toshio and in front of Takashi. Takashi stopped and looked at him.

"Move," Takashi growled at Minoru.

"Make me," Minoru growled back. Takashi and Minoru stood face to face and stared each other down. Toshio pushed his way between them.

"Guys, stop," he said, "this is accomplishing nothing." Toshio turned to Takashi, "I'm sure the Sailors will get her back safe and sound." Takashi looked at Toshio.

"You think so?" He asked as his voice pleaded. Toshio nodded and smiled at him.

"Now go on home," Toshio smiled as he pushed Takashi in the direction of his house. "Everything will be fine." Takashi nodded and headed toward his house. After Takashi was out of sight Toshio turned to the guys and nodded. "Let's transform!" The guys transformed and raced toward The Tower. In the middle of the field they saw Mayu laying there unconscious. Sailor Moon started to run over there, but Sailor Mercury stopped him.

"I'm getting heavy readings here," he said.

"Sailor Senshi," Zoicite laughed as he hovered over Mayu. "I see you came for your little friend."

"Let her go," Sailor Moon shouted at him. Zoicite laughed.

"Hand over the Silver Crystal," he demanded.

"We don't have it," Sailor Moon shouted.

"Don't you dare lie to me," Zoicite growled.

"What kind of a man picks on little children?" Sailor Jupiter shouted to Zoicite.

"Yeah," Sailor Mars chimed in, "pick on someone your own size."

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" The other Senshi looked at Sailor Mercury and nodded. Zoicite shook his head and sighed. Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter launched their attacks at Zoicite, but he dodged them at every turn.

"It's hard to believe that two of our generals were defeated by you," Zoicite smirked at the Senshi, "don't underestimate my power." His hands began to glow a dark green. He lifted his hands ever so slightly and launched bubble bombs at the Senshi. Sailor Moon glared up at him.

"How dare you harm people that mean so much to me!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"They saved the weakest for last," Zoicite laughed. In the field Eclipse hovered over Mayu. She caressed her face gently with the backside of her hand.

"What power do you hold over me?" She whispered to Mayu.

"Get away from her!" Tuxedo Mask shouted as he rushed Eclipse. Eclipse fell backward then scrambled to her feet. Tuxedo Mask stood between Eclipse and Mayu.

"Is she alright?" Eclipse spoke in barely a whisper. Tuxedo Mask glared at Eclipse prepared to fight. "Is she alright!" Eclipse screamed at him hearing her voice break. Sailor Moon looked over and saw Eclipse and Tuxedo Mask standing in the field.

"Your fight isn't over there," Zoicite screamed as he launched an attack at Sailor Moon. The bubble bombs sent Sailor Moon flying. He landed on his back and groaned softly. Queen Beryl appeared from the sky laughing in a mocking tone.

"Sailor Senshi," she smiled wickedly, "I am Queen Beryl, the ruler of the Dark Kingdom and the commander of the four generals. Many times you have gotten in my way as I searched for the Legendary Silver Crystal. This time you will perish, starting with the little one." Queen Beryl turned and set her sights on Mayu. She lifted her scepter into the air and pointed it at Mayu.

"Sailor Earth!" Sailor Moon cried out. "Please, don't." Eclipse stood in-between Mayu and Queen Beryl.

"Eclipse, move!" Queen Beryl screamed at her, but Eclipse stood her ground.

"I can't allow you to hurt her," Eclipse whispered with tears in her eyes. Queen Beryl growled at Eclipse. "I'm sorry," Eclipse blinked trying to hold back her tears. She looked back at Mayu and Tuxedo Mask. "Get her out of here." Tuxedo Mask nodded and scooped Mayu up into his arms. He ran off with Mayu and Eclipse dropped to her knees. She grabbed her head and began to cry in agony. Queen Beryl growled and turned back to the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Moon stood to his feet.

"I won't allow you to destroy the planet I love or the people in it," Sailor Moon shouted. Queen Beryl lifted an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Who's going to stop me?" She laughed.

"We will." Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter stood to their feet. Queen Beryl raised her scepter and knocked the Senshi back to the ground.

"On the ground is where you belong while in the presence of a queen," she chuckled loudly. Sailor Moon stood to his feet once more and looked at his fallen comrades. He balled up his fists angrily and shook one of them at Beryl.

"I will protect this city," he screamed out. Out of thin air the Moon Stick appeared in his right hand. He grasped the Moon Stick with both hands and pointed it at Beryl. "I won't let you hurt anyone else."

"Sailor Moon, I will destroy you first." Queen Beryl floated down a little closer to Sailor Moon and pointed her scepter at him preparing to eliminate him.

_"__Please help me protect them,"_ he thought to himself. The Moon Stick began to glow in his hands causing Beryl to stop.

"What is this light?" Beryl's eyes grew wide in fear.

"Moon Healing Escalation," Sailor Moon said in a loud voice. The Moon Stick began to glow even brighter as it unleashed a golden light toward Queen Beryl.

"Queen Beryl," Eclipse cried out and jumped to her feet. She dashed in front of Queen Beryl and was hit by the golden light.

"Eclipse," Queen Beryl gasped as Eclipse collapsed in her arms. She looked down at Sailor Moon and glared at him then vanished back into the sky along with Zoicite.

"Sailor Moon," Luna cheered, "you did it." Sailor Moon dropped to his knees and clutched his chest. "Sailor Moon," Luna cried out, "what's wrong?" Sailor Moon took deep, long breaths as his transformation wore off.

"I'm fine," he smiled weakly. He looked up at the moon. _"Thank you."_ Mayu opened her eyes and blinked slowly. She blushed gently seeing Tuxedo Mask laying under her. She closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest. His heartbeat seemed calm and relaxing and his arms were very warm. Mayu gasped and jumped up causing Tuxedo Mask to open his eyes.

"You brought me home," she gasped, "how'd you know where I lived and where's Takashi?" She backed up and tripped over the living room table.

"Mayu, calm down," Tuxedo Mask smiled and pulled off his mask.

"Takashi," she gasped as her eyes grew wide. He smiled softly at her.

"I'm so glad you're alright."

"Eclipse," Kunzite called from outside her bedroom door, "what's going on?" Eclipse slowly opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. She grabbed Kunzite's arm and pulled him in the room then closed the door again.

"Kunzite, do you ever feel that something isn't right?"

"Like right now?" Kunzite laughed uncomfortably. Eclipse shook her head.

"Like maybe something is just off?" Kunzite just stared at Eclipse as she began to ramble about past lives.

"Eclipse," Kunzite interrupted, "I think maybe you just need to rest. Our duty is to serve Queen Beryl faithfully and from what I hear you didn't do that today." Eclipse hung her head in shame. "Stop living in the fantasy world and start doing your job." He exited her room and closed the door. "That girl is losing it."

"Toshio, what are you thinking about?" Luna asked yawning. Toshio spun around and looked at Luna then stuck his tongue out at her.

"Did you see the way Eclipse protected Mayu today?" He smiled.

"That was a little out of character," Luna noted as she stared at Toshio.

"I told you she was soft," he laughed as he laid back on his bed. He felt the Moon Stick on his pillow and moved it to the side.

"But she still saved Queen Beryl," Luna pointed out. Toshio grunted,

"True. Maybe she's a prisoner to Beryl and that's why she saved her." Luna shook her head then curled up on his bed,

"You and your wild thoughts."


	8. Act 8: Hoshi Takashi

Mayu tossed and turned all night thinking about Tuxedo Mask. Her eyes flew open and she jumped out of bed.

"How could he keep that from me," she thought out loud as she paced the floor. She bit her bottom lip and bounced back onto her bed. She grabbed her pillow and held it close to her. "Takashi and Tuxedo Mask," she shook her head then realized, "I'm in love with my brother." She thought long and hard about that realization then flung herself backwards on the bed.

"Mayu," Takashi knocked at her door, "are you awake?" Mayu jumped off her bed and ran to the door. She opened the door and stared at Takashi. "Would you like to go get breakfast?" Mayu closed one eye and looked at him.

"Would I be going with Tuxedo Mask or Taka-chan?"

"Taka-chan," he laughed as he shook his head. Mayu smiled at him.

"How about we just have breakfast here?" She suggested, "we can make it together." Takashi nodded and headed to the kitchen. "Taka-chan," she whispered her voice a little uneasy. Takashi turned and looked at her. "You're Tuxedo Mask, right?"

"Yes," he replied as he opened the cabinet and pulled out pancake batter.

"So then you know who I am," she said as she pulled out milk and eggs.

"Mhm." She thought quietly as she watched Takashi mix the batter, milk and eggs together.

"Takashi," she finally spoke, "did you really tell the news about the Silver Crystal?" Takashi stopped stirring the batter and looked into Mayu's green eyes.

"I did," he admitted, "I wanted to find the Crystal." Mayu turned her back to him,

"Are you our enemy?" Takashi laughed and shook his head then touched Mayu's shoulder. She turned around and faced him. Her green eyes burned deeply into his green eyes.

"I'm on your side. I always will be," he assured her. Mayu hugged him tightly and smiled. Her heart began racing wildly.

"I believed in you," she admitted, "I knew you couldn't be our enemy. Why did you do it?" Takashi pulled back from her embrace a little and stared into her eyes.

"To protect you," he smiled as he kissed her forehead. "I overheard that guy ask about it and figured if they had it they'd leave you alone."

"But Taka-chan," Mayu stared back, "if you give it to them they'll destroy the Earth." Takashi blinked slowly.

"I didn't know that," he hung his head, "I was only trying to protect you." He pulled her close and held her. "I don't want to lose you." Mayu felt her heart race again. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you," he whispered to her, "I love you." Mayu closed her eyes and sighed contently. He continued to hold her close then he released her and smiled.

"Takashi," she giggled as she smiled back, "you're really great." She gave him a thumbs up. Takashi laughed and continued cooking the pancakes. _"You're really great," _she scolded herself in her head, _"he says he loves you and that's all you can come up with?"_ Mayu shook her head and chuckled. She watched him as he cooked.

"Mayu," Takashi's voice broke through her thoughts, "do you want eggs to go with your pancakes?"

"And bacon too," she smiled as she handed him the bacon. He smiled at her and once again her heart began to race. She blushed and looked away from him.

"What's wrong," Takashi frowned a bit as he looked at Mayu. She shook her head and laughed. Takashi shrugged and scrambled the eggs. After they finished cooking they sat down on the sofa and ate in silence. "No cartoons today," he asked. Mayu shook her head then looked up at him.

"Takashi, sometimes I hear you at night," she continued to look at him, "and you're crying out for someone. Someone named Naiya." Takashi shook his head.

"It's just some name from my dream," he explained.

"A dream you have every night," she whispered as she felt her heart break. He nodded. "Tell me about the dream?"

"I don't ever remember much," he sighed, "just someone is looking for Naiya and there are a whole bunch of ruins around. People are screaming and crying. Usually I wake up after that." Mayu looked at Takashi and saw tears forming in his eyes. She slid close to him and wiped his eyes.

"A painful dream," she frowned. He nodded then plastered a smile on his face.

"More like a nightmare," he laughed lightly then looked at her. "Do you have any dreams like that?" Mayu shook her head.

"My dreams are usually happy and sweet," she smiled sweetly, "I am always dancing with some guy in them. He makes me feel warm and safe." Takashi hugged her.

"Those are the best dreams." His alarm sounded from his bedroom. "I forgot about that." Mayu watched as he walked to his room. "Mayu, I have to run some errands today," he called from his room, "would you like to go with me?"

"No," she called back, "I'm going to go to the shrine later."

"Alright," he called, "tell Toshio I said hi." A puzzled look plastered itself to Mayu's face.

"I will," she called back uncertain. A few moments later Takashi emerged from his room. Mayu waved at him as he left the apartment then she ran to her room and grabbed her jacket. She counted to 30 in her head then opened the front door, put on her shoes and rushed over to the shrine.

"Ren-senpai," she called out as she saw Ren sweeping the shrine steps. Ren looked up and smiled at her.

"Good morning," he smiled, "I'm glad to see you're alright." Mayu stared at him then nodded. "Luna wants all of us to meet her over at the arcade," he said as he set his broom down. He reached for her hand and waited.

"I can walk by myself," she smiled at him. "We shouldn't keep everyone waiting."

"Eclipse," Queen Beryl summoned and waited. Eclipse presented herself unto her queen. "Your behavior lately has been less than satisfactory," she gently scolded Eclipse. Eclipse didn't look up at Beryl. Beryl lifted herself from the throne and walked down to Eclipse. She lifted Eclipse's head and stared into her black eyes. "Come with me." Queen Beryl led Eclipse down the stairs to the place where Queen Metaria lay. Eclipse and Beryl bowed before the ominous aura and Beryl offered up more human energies.

"These human energies are not enough," Queen Metaria boomed. "Where is the Legendary Crystal?"

"My apologies," Beryl's voice trembled, "the Sailor Senshi have been getting in the way."

"The Sailor Senshi who defeated me in ancient times?" Her voice boomed again.

"Yes, my Queen," Beryl began to tremble. Eclipse lifted herself from the ground and exited the room.

"Beryl," Metaria said quietly, "the aura around Eclipse is not what it used to be." Queen Beryl looked up at Metaria's aura. "Something must be done about that." Beryl nodded. "Bring me the Legendary Crystal at once."

"Yes, my Queen," Beryl nodded then exited the room. Outside the door stood Eclipse. Beryl looked at Eclipse then walked past her and headed to the court. Eclipse looked back into the room where Metaria lay then closed the door and headed to her quarters. "Zoicite," Queen Beryl summoned.

"Yes, my Queen," Zoicite said as he entered the room.

"Sailor Moon may hold the key to finding the Silver Crystal," Beryl turned to him, "find him and take it." Zoicite nodded and disappeared from the court. In the hallway he spotted Eclipse. He smirked and opened his mouth to say something when Kunzite appeared. Kunzite shook his head disapprovingly and Zoicite shut up.

"Something is going on with her," Zoicite said to Kunzite.

"Our duty is to our queen," Kunzite replied. At the arcade Minoru and Akio waited for Ren and Mayu to show up. Toshio hammered away at the Sailor V game.

"Aw," he whined, "I always lose at this game."

"Here we are," Mayu called as she and Ren entered the arcade.

"Now that everyone is here," Luna smiled, "I want to talk to you all about our enemy." Luna's voice lowered to a hush and everyone crowded around. The arcade was empty except for Luna and the Sailor Senshi. "It's about time I show this to you." Luna pawed at the Sailor V game and a stairway opened up. "Follow me," she said as she headed down the stairs. Everyone followed behind Luna. "This is where I receive my information," she pointed at the control computer in the middle of the room.

"This is really cool," Toshio exclaimed, "it's like our own private hangout." Minoru nodded. Akio walked over to the computer and pulled up files of the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. "Luna's on that stalker level," Toshio laughed as he looked up at the files.

"Tuxedo Mask's identity is still a mystery to us," Luna said as she stared at his profile. Mayu felt her heart race for a second then Luna looked over at her. "We don't know whether he is friend or foe," she said to Mayu, "so please be careful." Mayu nodded and looked at the screen. She began to wonder what errands Takashi had to run today.

"Hi, I have a question for you," Takashi said to the jewelry clerk. He pulled out a pocket watch and handed it to the clerk, "is there any way to fix this? It's a gift for someone." The clerk took the watch and nodded. "Thank you." Takashi looked up at the clock in the store and smiled brightly knowing Mayu was safe. After the clerk fixed his pocket watch he boxed it back up and stuck it in his pocket. On his way home he saw a movie shop. "Grand opening, Rental Shop Dark," he read the banner out loud. _"Maybe I should stop in and get a movie to watch with Mayu," _he thought,_ "might take her mind off everything." _Kouki walked out of the shop slowly.

"Find Sailor Moon," he repeated in a monotone voice. Others came out of the movie shop exactly the same. Takashi backed away slowly then rushed toward the shrine. On his way to the shrine he saw Mayu and Toshio walking out of the arcade. He nodded to the guys then grabbed her Mayu and tugged her along.

"What's his problem?" Ren questioned looking at the others. They all said their goodbyes and starting walking home.

"I'll catch Sailor Moon before you do," a voice laughed in the alley.

"No, I'll catch him before you do," another voice laughed. Ren stopped and saw two women in the alleyway laughing with each other. Next to the alleyway was Rental Shop Dark. Ren looked up at the rental shop and glared at it.

_"__There's a dark presence here,"_ he thought to himself. The next day at school Akio shoved his tablet into Toshio's face.

"Toshio, this is Sailor V," he said. Toshio nodded.

"He's the greatest superhero of all," Toshio smiled taking a bite of out his sandwich.

"Toshio, look at his forehead," Akio instructed. Toshio stared at Sailor V's forehead.

"A crescent mark," he gasped, "like the one on Luna's forehead. Do you think he's the prince we're looking for?" Akio nodded. Minoru peeked at the picture of Sailor V. Mei popped up behind Minoru.

"Are we looking at pictures of Sailor V?" She squealed causing Minoru to jump.

"Mei," Toshio gasped, "you can't be sneaking up on people like that." Mei wiggled her way between Minoru and Akio and looked at his tablet.

"Sailor V is a thing of the past," Mei laughed, "Sailor Moon is the talk of the town now." She giggled, "Everyone is looking for him, but I'm going to catch him first." Akio, Minoru and Toshio exchanged glances with each other. Mei dashed off laughing maniacally. Luna leaped out from the bushes and jumped on the bench where Akio and Minoru sat.

"Luna," Akio turned to her, "are you sure you don't know anything about Sailor V?" Luna shook her head and stared at the picture.

"I think he's the prince we're looking for," Toshio chimed in, "but how do we get in contact with him?" Minoru and Akio shrugged.

"Takashi," Mayu rubbed her eyes and looked around for him, "where are you?" She walked up to his door and knocked on it. The door crept open slowly and she peeked inside. "Takashi?" She looked around the room then frowned. On the bed she saw a white bow wrapped with a big red bow. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the box. Attached to it was a note that said,

"Good morning, Mayu. I'm sure you noticed the box and wondered if it was for you. Well, it is! I really hope you like it. It's been in the family for years. Love always, Takashi." Mayu smiled and pulled the bow off the box then opened it. Inside the box she saw a gold pocket watch. At the top of the watch was a blue background that held the moon and the stars.

"It's so pretty," she exclaimed as she stared at it. She held it over her heart and smiled. "I will wear it always." She heard the front door open and rushed out of Takashi's room. She smiled and held up the pocket watch to him. "I love it," she squealed. Takashi smiled softly at her.

"I'm glad you do." Takashi held out his arms for her and Mayu ran into them. Her heart began to race again as he held her close. She closed her eyes and smiled as she buried her face into his shirt.

_"__Tuxedo Mask," _she thought to herself, _"no, Takashi, I love you."_ Takashi kissed the top of her head gently then released her from his embrace.

"Toshio," Akio called out as he rushed up to him. "Something strange is going on with the people in the city."

"I know," he agreed, "everyone is suddenly looking for Sailor Moon." Toshio's watch beeped and Ren's face came across the screen.

"Is everyone looking for Sailor Moon over there too?" He inquired. Toshio nodded.

"This has got to be the work of the Dark Kingdom," Luna said leaping up on Toshio's shoulder.

"They're doing it over here too," Minoru chimed in over the watch.

"We haven't got a second to lose," Toshio said. "Let's transform!" Sailor Mars and Sailor Jupiter headed over to Sailor Moon and Mercury's location.

"Sailor Moon," a woman said.

"Get him," a man shouted. The mob began to rush at Sailor Moon. Sailor Mercury covered the mob with a thick mist and grabbed Sailor Moon. They escaped from one mob only to be faced by another mob.

"Sailor Moon," a guy said as he stumbled toward him.

"Moon Healing Escalation," Sailor Moon cried out as he held the Moon Stick in front of him. The golden healing glow from the stick showered over the mob of people and cleansed them from their brainwashing. Sailor Mercury nodded at Sailor Moon as the mob of people began to head back to their respective houses. Zoicite crashed through the air and kicked Sailor Mercury in his chest knocking him to the ground. "Sailor Mercury," Sailor Moon cried out. Zoicite knocked the Moon Stick from Sailor Moon's hand and kicked him in the chest.

"I know you have the Crystal," he said as he hovered over Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon searched for the Moon Stick. Finally he saw it and attempted to reach it, but Zoicite stepped on his hand. "I won't allow you to use this on me," he bent down and picked up the Moon Stick then tossed it to the side. He lifted Sailor Moon up into the air and began choking him. "Tell me where the Crystal is!" Sailor Moon cried out in pain as Zoicite choked him. The Sailor Senshi launched attacks at Zoicite trying to get Sailor Moon free. The more they attacked, the harder Zoicite squeezed. "Your attacks are useless," he laughed as he set up a shield around himself and Sailor Moon. They continued trying to attack and eventually their attacks were launched back at them knocking them to the ground. Zoicite lowered the shield and laughed at the Senshi.

"Zoicite," Sailor Earth called out to him, "put him down!" Zoicite turned and saw Sailor Earth standing there. Behind Sailor Earth stood Tuxedo Mask.

"I've taken down three of the strongest," he laughed, "what makes you think you'll be able to stop me?" Sailor Earth prepared to attack, but Tuxedo Mask ran and punched Zoicite in the face. Zoicite stumbled back letting go of Sailor Moon. Tuxedo Mask ran and saved Sailor Moon from hitting the ground. Sailor Earth stood in front of them prepared to defend them. Zoicite jumped to his feet and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I've had all I'm going to have from you," he growled.

"I'm not letting you hurting them," Sailor Earth shouted at him. Zoicite smirked at her.

"I'll take you down too," he laughed. Sailor Earth braced herself for his attack. Zoicite summoned an ice crystal and lifted it high above his head. "I'll kill three birds with one stone," he laughed. A white cat leaped through the air and knocked the crystal from his hand then something slashed him in the stomach tearing open his clothes. Zoicite dropped to his feet trying to cover his wound. Sailor Moon, Sailor Earth, and Tuxedo Mask looked and saw a figure standing in the darkness. The figure emerged from the darkness.

"Sailor V," Sailor Moon shouted. Sailor V nodded at Sailor Moon. The crescent mark shone on his forehead brightly. As Sailor Moon stared at Sailor V his crown began to change shape into a crescent moon. He touched the crown and looked at Sailor V. Zoicite turned in a pink stone and dropped to the ground. Eclipse appeared and collected his stone.

"Eclipse," Sailor Moon called out to her. Eclipse looked up at him holding Zoicite's stone in her hand. She shook her head then took him back to the Dark Kingdom.


	9. Act 9: Battle at The Tower

Sailor V stood there and smiled at Sailor Moon. The Sailor Senshi stood to their feet and Tuxedo Mask helped Sailor Moon up.

"Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Earth smiled as she hugged him tightly, "thank you." He nodded and looked at Sailor V. He turned and ran leaving Sailor Earth standing there. "Tuxedo Mask," Sailor Earth called after and began to chase him.

"Sailor Earth," Sailor V called to her, "let him go." Sailor Earth stopped and looked back at Sailor V. She nodded and turned to face Sailor V. Sailor V approached the Sailor Senshi and looked at each one of them.

"Each of you have been doing a very good job in protecting the people of Earth," he smiled at them. "I thank you for that." The little white cat stood next to Sailor V.

"We have been watching each of you for a very long time," the cat smiled.

"Aw, look at the cute kitty," Sailor Earth smiled and picked the cat up. She kissed its forehead and smiled.

"His name is Artemis," Sailor V smiled at Sailor Earth. "Continue to keep up the good work," he smiled as he transformed into his regular clothes. "My name is Aino Mitsuo," he smiled.

"Are you the prince we've been looking for?" Sailor Earth questioned him as she transformed back into Mayu. Mitsuo nodded. "You're very handsome," she smiled, "but I'd expect a prince to be." Toshio smiled at Mitsuo.

"Have any of you begun to remember your past lives?" Mitsuo asked as he stared at them. They shook their heads. "It's important that you remember as soon as possible," he smiled and walked away with Artemis.

"So that's our prince," Ren smiled.

"Isn't he dreamy?" Mayu teased as she smiled at Toshio. Toshio crossed his arms and pouted.

"Kunzite," Eclipse knocked softly at his door. She pushed open the door and gasped. "Queen Beryl!" She turned and ran from the door.

"Eclipse," Beryl called after her. Kunzite withheld his queen from chasing after her.

"Her heart isn't with you anymore," he sighed as he looked at her. Eclipse ran through the hallway and dropped to her knees.

"How dare you," she cried as she looked down at Zoicite's gemstone. She stood up and walked into the room where the other gemstones were kept. She placed Zoicite inside and looked down at all three. "I won't let your deaths be in vain," she sniffled as tears dropped onto the case where they lay. She set Zoicite's stone down in the case then kissed the top of the case and disappeared from the Dark Kingdom. Eclipse walked down the street and looked at all the lights. "This is such a pretty place," she sighed as she looked through the shop windows, "I could get used to this."

"Luna," Toshio said as they all sat in the control room, "our prince didn't seem like he wanted to be around us."

"He just has a lot on his mind," Luna assured him, "like protecting the Legendary Silver Crystal and defeating the Dark Kingdom." Ren nodded. Just then the control door opened and in walked Artemis with Mitsuo.

"Mitsuo," Mayu squealed then paused, "or should I call you Prince Celino?" Mitsuo smiled and laughed,

"Mitsuo is fine." Mitsuo turned to Toshio.

"Your skills have come a long way from when you first started," he smiled, "I'm very proud of you." He turns to the rest of the group, "I'm very proud of all of you." Mayu bids them farewell and leaves the room. "Where is she off to?"

"She always meets her brother at two," Toshio explained. Mayu walked down the street looking at the pocket watch Takashi gave her. Eclipse spotted her out of the corner of her eye and turned away from her. Mayu glanced up briefly then stopped in her tracks.

"What are you doing here?" Mayu asked angrily. Eclipse turned to Mayu and looked at her.

"Don't worry," she smiled lightly, "I'm not hurting anyone or stealing energy." She put her hands up and dropped the apartment flyers she had under her arm. Mayu knelt down and helped her pick them up.

"You're looking at apartments?" Mayu tilted her head as she read one of the flyers. Eclipse nodded and blushed lightly.

"Looking for a new line of work, too," she smiled. Eclipse grabbed both of Mayu's hands and held them in hers. "I am sorry for ever trying to hurt you," her eyes burned deeply into Mayu's. Mayu felt a warmth flow throughout her body. Eclipse let go of Mayu and dashed away from her. She rounded the corner and slammed into Takashi knocking him to the ground. "Sorry," she jumped up and ran off. Takashi scratched his head then climbed to his feet.

"What a weirdo," he said as he rounded the corner and saw Mayu on the ground. He rushed up to her and picked her up. "Are you alright?" She nodded.

"That lady dropped her flyers," she held them up.

"Kunzite," Beryl said as she moved toward him, "did you find Eclipse?"

"No sign of her," he shook his head.

"If the Sailor Senshi get their hands on her," Queen Beryl shook the thought from her head. "I just want her home," Beryl sighed.

"I will do all I can to bring her home," he assured her. "Meanwhile, what about the Sailor Senshi?"

"Destroy them," Beryl hissed, "destroy them all and bring her home." Kunzite nodded and disappeared from Beryl's sight. Beryl clasped her hands together and sighed, "I won't let you get away that easily, Cira." Eclipse stared through the shop window at the cookies and smiled.

"Everything in there looks so sweet," she cooed. Toshio walked past her then turned around and stood behind her.

"Don't I know you?" He asked. Eclipse looked up in the window and saw Toshio standing behind her.

"Nope, don't think so," she looked back down at the cookies. He tilted his head.

"You're the lady I danced with at the masquerade ball," he exclaimed. Eclipse turned around and stared at him. "Eclipse," he smiled. Eclipse backed into the window and stared at him. Her heart began to race rapidly. He stared past her and looked at the cookies. "Those cookies look really good. Wait right here," he smiled. He walked into the store. Eclipse watched as he purchased cookies from the clerk. He walked back out and opened the bag then handed her one. She looked at the cookie then up at him. Finally she took it and nibbled on the corner.

"Thank you," she whispered. He smiled at her and watched as she ate the cookie.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" He asked as he broke his cookie in half and offered her the other half.

"Looking for new work and a place to stay," she replied as she nibbled on the half he gave her. Toshio nodded.

"New work? What did you used to do before?" He asked already knowing the answer. She shook her head,

"I was in a bad crowd with a horrible boss." Toshio offered her his half of the cookie.

"You really like cookies, huh?" He laughed. She blushed and nodded.

"I've never had anything so sweet in my life," she whispered to him.

"Prince Celino," Kunzite's voice thundered through the sky, "meet me at The Tower and bring the Legendary Silver Crystal." Toshio jumped up then looked at Eclipse.

_"__I can't just leave her here," _he thought to himself. He extended his hand toward Eclipse. She hesitated then took his hand. He pulled her into the cookie shop and smiled at her. "Stay here. I'll be right back." Eclipse nodded and watched as Toshio ran down the street. Toshio transformed into Sailor Moon and met Sailor V and the other Sailor Senshi at The Tower.

"You guys sure are stubborn," Mitsuo said as he stared at the Sailor Senshi.

"He tried to make us stay at the control center," Sailor Jupiter laughed and slapped Sailor V on the back, "like that was going to happen." Sailor Moon looked around and saw Sailor Earth and Tuxedo Mask come running up.

"Sorry we're late," Sailor Earth smiled, "he didn't want to let me come." Tuxedo Mask stood behind her with his arms crossed. Everyone rushed to The Tower and waited for Kunzite to show up.

"Sorry I'm late," he chortled, "I had to stop and pick something up." A bubble appeared and inside the bubble was Eclipse. "She deserves a front row seat." Sailor Earth stood at the bottom of The Tower with Tuxedo Mask. "Prince Celino," Kunzite smiled, "hand over the Legendary Silver Crystal."

"Never," Sailor V shouted back.

"Then all of you will die!" Kunzite's hands began to glow an eerie greenish color and he launched lightning bolts at the Sailor Senshi. He laughed as Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars tried to shield their prince from the bolts.

"We can't attack," Sailor Mars cried out.

"We can barely keep the bolts at bay," Jupiter responded. Sailor Earth gazed up at the top of The Tower then over at Tuxedo Mask.

"I promise I will be alright," she smiled, "but they need me." Tuxedo Mask nodded reluctantly and began to follow behind her. "Please," she turned to him, "I can do this myself."

"Promise you'll come back to me," he held out his pinkie finger.

"Promise," she smiled and wrapped her pinkie finger around his then dashed up the stairs to help her comrades.

"Sailor Earth," Sailor Moon shouted, "take the prince and get out of here." Sailor Earth turned to the prince, but he shook his head.

"We all fight together," he exclaimed. Sailor Earth's eyes turned to the bubble that held Eclipse. Eclipse leaned against the bubble and shouted,

"Sailor Earth, get out of here!" Kunzite turned his sights to Sailor Earth and fired lightning bolts at Sailor Earth. She attempted to counter, but didn't have the time. The bolts shot through her body. Sailor Earth's knees buckled as she clutched her chest and she dropped to her knees.

"Sailor Earth!" Eclipse screamed as she banged against the bubble that held her. Tuxedo Mask dashed up the stairs and saw Sailor Earth. Sailor Mercury, Mars and Jupiter held Kunzite's attacks at bay. Tuxedo Mask dropped to his knees and wept bitterly. "Sailor Earth!" Tears poured down Eclipse's face. Tuxedo Mask scooped Sailor Earth up in his arms and hunched over her body.

"Mayu," he sobbed as tears rolled down his face and fell onto her cheeks, "you promised you'd return. You promised you'd be alright." He shook her softly. "You lied to me!" He held her close and continued to weep. "You lied to me!" Kunzite turned to Eclipse and smiled.

"And that's the end of that problem child."


	10. Act 10: Princess Naiya

Tuxedo Mask shook Mayu lightly.

"Please wake up," he pleaded, "you can't die. I love you." He leaned down and kissed her lips softly. "Please Mayu," he sobbed. Sailor Moon rushed over to him and placed his hand on Tuxedo Mask's shoulder. "Get away from her!" He screamed as he held her tightly. Sailor V knelt beside Tuxedo Mask. Tuxedo Mask looked over at him causing Sailor V to advert his eyes. He rocked Mayu gently refusing to let her go.

"One down, five to go," Kunzite mocked. Sailor Moon looked down at Mayu's lifeless body then up at Kunzite.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else that I love," Sailor Moon grabbed his Moon Stick. Tears poured down his face as he faced Kunzite. "You took her away from me!" Sailor Moon gripped his Moon Stick tightly. "Moon Healing Escalation!" The Moon Stick began to glow and fired a golden beam from it knocking Kunzite back. The bubble he had Eclipse in popped. She landed on the edge of The Tower and rushed over to Mayu.

"Get away from her!" Tuxedo Mask cried as he pushed her back. Eclipse looked at him then took Mayu from his arms. She brushed Mayu's blonde hair out of her face then smiled down at her. Kunzite rose back up and looked at Eclipse.

"Eclipse!" He shouted, "Get away from her!" Eclipse ignored his demands and held the little girl close to her body. She laid Mayu back down in her lap then extended her hands. "Eclipse, don't!" Eclipse's Dark Crystal appeared in her hands and began to glow. Her Dark Crystal lit up The Tower with a bright white light. Her eyes became dull and lifeless. Tuxedo Mask watched Eclipse intensely. Eclipse lowered her Crystal over Mayu's body as the radiant light began to flow into her. Eclipse's crystal cracked in half and she fell back lifelessly on the ground. Sailor Earth's tiara cracked in half and a crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Her sailor outfit vanished and she was adorned in a royal white dress. Her blonde hair blew freely in the wind.

"Princess Naiya," Sailor V gasped. She looked down at Eclipse and her eyes began to fill with tears. Princess Naiya picked up Eclipse's Dark Crystal and kissed it. The Dark Crystal became whole again and went back into Eclipse's body. Queen Beryl appeared and pointed her staff at Mayu. It gleamed brightly knocking Mayu away from Eclipse. Kunzite scooped up Eclipse and cradled her in his arms.

"No," Princess Naiya cried out as she leapt to her feet, "don't take her!" She ran to the edge of The Tower, but Jupiter and Mars restrained her. Naiya sank to her knees and sobbed. Tuxedo Mask knelt behind her and hugged her tightly. "Please, just give her back." Naiya collapsed in his arms. Tuxedo Mask picked her up.

"I'll take her back home," he said to the Senshi as he carried her away from The Tower.

"Sailors, you fought hard out there today," Sailor V smiled at them. Sailor Moon hung his head and blinked back his tears. He nodded then followed the rest of them down from The Tower. At the bottom of The Tower Mitsuo said goodbye to everyone then walked with Artemis to his house. "Princess Naiya is awaken," he said to Artemis. "It won't be long now until she starts remembering everything."

"Mayu," Takashi whispered as he shook her lightly. Mayu opened her eyes and smiled up at him halfheartedly.

"Silvio," she whispered as she reached for him, "I have missed you so much." Takashi took her hand and kissed it. "Still as sweet as the first day we met," she blushed slightly then shook her head. "Taka-chan," she whimpered, "what happened to Eclipse?" Takashi adverted his eyes away from her. "Taka-chan, where is she?" She jerked up from the sofa and looked at him.

"The guy in the sky took her back," Takashi finally responded, "but I'm sure she's okay." Mayu stood to her feet slowly. "Hey, wait now," he said as he steadied her and set her back down.

"We have to go get her," she said to him. Her eyes burned into his. "Call Toshio and Prince Celino," she paused, "Prince Celino." She grabbed her head in agony and curled up on the sofa.

"What's wrong?" Takashi asked worried. Mayu just clutched her head and squirmed around.

"Queen Beryl," Kunzite whispered as he stared at Eclipse, "what was that light that came from her Dark Crystal?"

"I don't know," Beryl responded. Nephrite rushed in the room and knelt beside Eclipse's bed.

"Is she going to be alright?" He asked. Zoicite and Jadeite stood behind Beryl. Beryl and Kunzite exchanged confused glances with each other.

"She is going to be just fine," Beryl assured them then turned and left the room. Zoicite hugged Kunzite's waist from behind and stared at Eclipse.

"I think something strange is going on here," Jadeite whispered to the other generals. The tips of Eclipse's hair were turning butterscotch blonde. Takashi walked down the street alone as he carried bags of groceries.

"Hey," Toshio called out from behind him. Takashi turned around and looked at Toshio. "Where's Mayu?" He asked.

"She's at home," he replied, "she's not feeling well." Toshio frowned and offered to help carry the groceries home. "She's been acting very strange," Takashi explained, "she's always looking for Eclipse. Asking me if I've seen her. I don't even know who Eclipse is." Toshio shrugged and waited for Takashi to open the door. Just then the front door flung open.

"Papa!" She exclaimed and hugged Toshio's leg tightly. "I've missed you so much." Takashi shook his head,

"See what I mean?" He set the groceries down in the kitchen and pulled Mayu off Toshio's leg. Mayu smiled at Takashi and embraced him tightly.

"You were gone for such a long time, Silvio," she pouted at him, "I was wondering if maybe you ran off and fell in love with someone else." Takashi looked over at Toshio.

"How are you feeling, Mayu?" Toshio asked as he sat down on the sofa next to them.

"I'm fine, Toshi-chan," she smiled. "Toshi-chan and Taka-chan in the same room?" She smiled at both of them. "It's nice to see you two getting along." She sat down on the sofa and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Toshio asked as he looked at Mayu. She shook her head and sat in silence. "What's wrong?" He frowned at her.

"I'm just thinking about Eclipse," she finally said. Takashi got up and walked to the door.

"I'll be right back," he said, "Toshio, take care of her." Toshio nodded and Takashi left the apartment.

"Even though her crystal was dark," Mayu whispered, "do you think that's the crystal we're looking for?" She looked up at Toshio.

"I don't know," he sighed, "I think Prince Celino knows the location of the Legendary Silver Crystal." Mayu nodded,

"Maybe he does." She placed her hands over her heart. "Do you think Eclipse is alright?" Toshio nodded and smiled,

"I think she's fine."

"Queen Beryl," Zoicite knelt before her, "Eclipse hasn't moved since she's been back." Queen Beryl chewed on her thumbnail nervously. "I don't know what happened, but it seems to have taken a toll on her." Queen Beryl lifted herself from her throne and walked into the room where Eclipse laid. Nephrite and Kunzite sat in the corner of the room.

"Queen Beryl," Kunzite said and bowed to her. Nephrite followed suit. "She is still sleeping," he said. Beryl walked over to Eclipse and touched her hand.

"Even in this state she still looks so peaceful," she smiled and turned away from Eclipse. "If she wakes let me know first." Zoicite nodded and watched as Beryl left the room.

"Kunzite," Nephrite turned to him, "what happened to Eclipse?"

"She saved the life of a Senshi," he sighed, "and her crystal cracked in half." Nephrite's eyes grew wide. Zoicite grabbed her hand and held it in his. "The Senshi repaired her crystal then put it back inside her," he continued, "then you guys came back." Zoicite stared down at Eclipse.

"I feel like I know her from long ago," he said in a low voice as he held her hand. Nephrite approached Eclipse and stared down at her. Kunzite shook his head.

"That Sailor Senshi did something to her," he growled lowly, "but I don't know what." Eclipse squeezed Zoicite's hand lightly and stirred lightly.

"What are you talking about?" She whispered. Eclipse opened her eyes slowly and looked around at the generals that stood before her. Her dark eyes carried a dark blue undertone in them. "It's so good to see you all," she smiled softly.

"Eclipse," Nephrite knelt beside her, "are you alright?" She nodded and attempted to sit up. Zoicite helped her up.

"Eclipse," Kunzite spoke, "do you remember when you were telling me about past lives and how you thought something wasn't right?" Eclipse nodded and stared at him. "I think you may have been right."

"My crystal feels different," she whispered to the generals that stood before her. "I need to see her again," she slid to the edge of the bed and attempted to stand. A spell of dizziness hit her and she fell back on the bed.

"You need to rest," Zoicite said as he began to worry about her. Eclipse shook her head and attempted to stand again.

"I need to see her," she said again. She stood to her feet and began to fall forward, but Zoicite caught her and held her up.

"See who?" He asked.

"Sailor Earth," she replied.

"We'll bring her here," Nephrite chimed in.

"No, she mustn't come here," Eclipse said, "just take me to her please." Zoicite looked at Nephrite and Kunzite.

"We will make contact with Sailor Earth," Kunzite finally said, "Zoicite, see if you can help her recover." Zoicite nodded and Kunzite left the room. Nephrite chased after him.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Nephrite asked Kunzite a bit concerned about his lover. Kunzite placed his hand on Nephrite's shoulder and looked at him,

"It's not her I'm worried about." Takashi unlocked the door and walked back into the room carrying a ton of books. He set them down on the table and looked at Toshio.

"She's sleeping," Toshio whispered and pointed toward Mayu's room door. "She was very tired." Toshio looked over Takashi's books then up at him. "Your school assigns a lot of homework," he laughed lightly.

"Yeah," Takashi sighed and smiled lightly, "but it's alright. I enjoy reading." Toshio lifted himself from the sofa and walked toward the door.

"Mayu told me about a story you tell her before bed," he said without turning around, "does it always have a happy ending?"

"No," Takashi sighed, "the ending is very sad." Toshio nodded and left the apartment. He walked down the stairs and headed toward his home. Luna waited for him on the front porch.

"Toshio," she smiled gently at him, "how is Mayu doing?" Toshio picked her up and walked inside with her. His house was dark and quiet. He tiptoed to his room and set Luna on the bed.

"She's doing fine," he spoke in a soft voice, "she tends to be confused a lot."

"That's normal," Luna smiled, "she just found out she is a princess." Luna curled up on his bed then looked at him. "How are you doing?" Toshio gave her a thumbs up then smiled.

"I'll be better later I guess," he said quietly. He thought of Eclipse and Mayu then shuttered and tried wiping the thoughts from his mind. He crawled in bed and pulled the cover over his head. Soft sobs escaped from his throat and he began to drift off to sleep. _"What does this all even mean," _he thought as the sound of his tears lulled him to sleep.

"Eclipse, sit here," Zoicite smiled at her as he patted the spot next to him. Eclipse sat down and looked at his piano. "I want to play you a song and I want you to tell me what you see," he said as he began to play his piano. Eclipse closed her eyes and allowed the music to take her on an adventure.

"I see a ballroom," she said, "there's a little girl twirling around in a white dress and she's asking me to dance with her." Zoicite continued to play for her. "She's becoming very distant from me," her voice began to break, "I can't reach her." Zoicite changed the melody to a soft slow tempo. Eclipse's breathing quickened and she clutched her chest. Her heart began to thump against her ribcage loudly. Tears poured down her face and her eyes flew open. Zoicite stopped playing and looked at her. "I lost her," she cried, "I lost her." Zoicite held her close and she buried her face into his chest. Her hot tears began to stain his jacket.

"I'm sorry, Eclipse," he apologized as he rubbed her back gently. "I didn't mean to hurt you." Zoicite carried Eclipse to his room and laid her down in his bed then stepped outside the room. Kunzite appeared,

"How did it go?"

"I think she's starting to remember."


	11. Act 11: Memories

Mayu tossed and turned wildly in her bed.

"Mama," she cried out, "Mama, please." Takashi opened the door and peeked in on her. "Mama, don't! I love you!" Tears formed around her eyes and began to pour down her face. Takashi sat on the edge of the bed and shook her gently.

"Mayu," he called to her, "wake up sweetie." Mayu's eyes flew open and stared at him. The tears still poured down her cheeks. She clung to him and buried her face in his chest.

"It was horrible," she cried. Takashi rubbed her back gently trying to calm her down, but the tears never seemed to stop flowing. Mayu stared up at Takashi, her eyes half silver and half green. "I don't know what's happening to me," she wept, "I feel like I'm losing myself." Takashi smiled at her lightly and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I don't like seeing you cry," he whispered, "it breaks my heart." He gently placed one hand on the back of her head and leaned close to her. He kissed her lips softly and Mayu closed her eyes. The tears stopped flowing and he could feel her smile against his lips.

"You always know how to cheer me up," she smiled after breaking their kiss. He caressed her cheek gently and smiled at her.

"Yesterday you called me someone named Silvio," he looked at her, "who is he or was he to you?" Mayu shook her head,

"I don't really know." Her eyes were fully emerald green again. "I think he was someone I knew in my past life." Her gaze shifted from him to the sky. She looked up at the moon and sighed. "I wish I knew what was going on."

"Try to get some sleep," he smiled and kissed her forehead. He lifted himself from her bed and turned to leave the room when she grabbed his pajama sleeve.

"Will you stay in here with me?" She pleaded trying to force back her tears. Takashi removed her hand from his sleeve then climbed into her bed. Mayu slid close to him and buried her face in his shirt. "Vanilla," she whispered, "you always smelled like vanilla, Silvio." She closed her eyes and dozed off.

"Eclipse," Nephrite laughed and shook his head as he watched her, "what are you doing?" Eclipse grabbed the pink dress and held it up against her then made an icky face at him.

"Ma'am, if you are not buying anything our store needs to close," the sales clerk smiled gently. Eclipse put the dress back and walked up to Nephrite.

"We can go now," she smiled. He nodded and grabbed her hand then dashed out the store. Rain began to trickle from the sky and landed on Eclipse's face. "There's nothing like this in our kingdom," she giggled as she danced in the rain. Nephrite watched her delightfully and smiled. He allowed his thoughts to run free for a while. He saw a little girl in a white dress dancing alongside a lady in orange. They were both draped in royal robes. Rain poured down on both of them and a guy scolded them for being outside, but neither of them cared. "Nephrite," Eclipse's voice broke through his thoughts. He blinked and stared at her.

"Are you ready to go back?" He asked her.

"I am," she smiled. Eclipse grabbed his hand and squeezed it then smiled at him. They arrived back to the kingdom and hurried Eclipse to Zoicite's room. "Good night my sweet," Eclipse smiled and kissed Nephrite's lips gently. Zoicite stood behind her with his arms crossed. Nephrite nodded and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Did you remember anything today?" Zoicite asked as he stared at her, his green eyes burned into hers. Eclipse shook her head.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to be trying to remember," she sighed and fell back on the bed. "I remember Queen Beryl saved me from a horrible war and took me in when I had no place else to go," she stared up at the ceiling, "I remember she took me under her wing and loved me. She treated me like a lover instead of a pet." She sat up. "That's all I need to know and that's all I want to remember!" Her voice shook the room and her onyx eyes sparkled. Zoicite knelt beside her and placed his hand on her knee.

"There's more to you than just that," he said quietly, "and we're going to prove it." Eclipse let out an exasperated sigh and fell back on the bed. "Tomorrow we'll try again," he said as he exited the room locking the door behind him. Inside Kunzite's room Zoicite, Nephrite and Kunzite talked amongst themselves.

"I've been looking all over for that Senshi," Kunzite sighed, "but I can't find her anywhere."

"You think she is the key to activating Eclipse's memories?" Nephrite asked. Zoicite nodded.

"It is important that we find her quickly because she's starting to revert," Zoicite said. Jadeite listened outside the door.

"Jadeite," Kunzite shouted, "what have we told you about doing that?" Jadeite pushed open the door and entered the room.

"You all are discussing Eclipse's mental state," he said as he stared at his shoes, "but yet none of you are trying to collect energy for our queen." Zoicite grabbed Jadeite and shook him violently,

"You are not concerned about Eclipse?" Jadeite adverted his eyes from Zoicite.

"She is none of my concern," he mumbled, "she belongs to Beryl." Zoicite released Jadeite and straightened out his jacket,

"I once wondered where your loyalties laid, but now I know." Zoicite turned to Kunzite and Nephrite. "With you or without you I will do what needs to be done." He began to exit the room then stopped in front of Jadeite, "she once loved you like a brother." He left the room. Eclipse stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Everyone in here is losing their mind," she groaned, "my only wish is to be with Beryl." She closed her eyes and sighed. Down the hall she could hear Zoicite playing the piano. Her mind began to take her on a trip. She sat on the edge of a balcony looking up at the moons in the sky; one was big and yellow, the other was small and pink. They shone down on her face and her heart began to ache. She closed her eyes in an attempt to stop herself from thinking about him. She felt her lips tingle and her cheeks grew hot. In a flash a warm body embraced her from behind. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

"I'll always be beside you if you let me," he whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickled her ear lightly. She listened to his breathing. It was like music to her ears. Zoicite ceased playing and the dream went away. Eclipse opened her eyes and felt her lips still tingling. Her heart raced wildly as she looked around the room. She touched her lips and felt a warmth emanating from them.

"Why do you make my heart race so?" She whispered softly. Zoicite sat at his piano quietly and listened as footsteps approached the room he was in. "Zoicite," Eclipse said as she rubbed her left arm, "there's a guy that I seemed to forget. I want to remember him." Zoicite patted the seat next to him and waited. Eclipse sat down and stared at the piano.

"Close your eyes and listen to the music," he instructed. Eclipse closed her eyes and listened to Zoicite's playing. Her mind traveled to a distant land; a castle that was decorated in fine tapestry and linen. A woman, two men and a child ran to the outside of the kingdom and stood at a gate.

"Take her and go," the woman instructed one of the men. He nodded and held the girl child close to him.

"No, Mama," the girl cried, "Mama, don't!" The woman kissed the girl's forehead and smiled,

"I promise I will return to you." The first man held the girl close and entered the portal. The second man stood with her.

"You have to get out of here," she cried.

"I'm not leaving you," the man responded as he grabbed her hand. She turned around and looked at him, her blue eyes sparkled brightly.

"I'm sorry," she cried as she pushed him backwards. He fell into the portal and was sealed off from her world. A guy withheld her from going back into the kingdom.

"It's too dangerous for you in there," he said to her.

"It's my job to protect our galaxy," she told him, "I'm the only one who can." Tears formed around Eclipse's eyes and began to roll down her cheeks onto her lap. Zoicite began playing a different song. Something with a sadder and slower melody, but a lot darker. Eclipse saw another kingdom bathe in white and silver. She saw a war and people fighting. Zoicite stood on her left and Nephrite stood on her right. She saw them charge toward the kingdom. She saw the little girl again and one of the men from before. He fought a mob to protect her, but failed. She watched as they were both slain. A man approached her and grabbed her hand. He began to run with her and led her away from the battle. He pleaded with her to stop the fight then he pulled out a silver and gold locket. He begged her to remember then it all went black.

"What are you doing?" Nephrite screamed and knelt by Eclipse. "Eclipse," he shook her gently trying to pull her back to reality. Eclipse's eyes flew open and her mouth hung open.

"They killed them," she trembled violently, "they killed everyone." Nephrite held her close and rubbed her back softly. Her tears began to stain his grey jacket. Zoicite stopped playing and shook his head. "Everyone," she sobbed. Her heart began to pound against her ribcage. She leaned back and clutched her chest. "It hurts," she cried, "it hurts so much." She stood to her feet and stumbled to the door.

"Eclipse," Nephrite called after her, "where are you going?" Eclipse continued to stumble toward the door until Jadeite stopped her. He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked down at her.

"Please tell me you're alright," worry flashed across his face.

"I'm fine," she whispered to Jadeite as she caressed his cheek gently then lost consciousness in his arms. Mayu stumbled through the street by herself then leaned against the wall and clutched her chest. She could feel her heart pounding rapidly against her ribcage. Her breathing became shallow and slow as she drug herself along the wall.

"Please," she whispered as she followed the moon, "where is she?" Toshio and Minoru rounded the corner and spotted her.

"Mayu," Toshio called behind her. Mayu turned around and looked at them then continued dragging herself along the wall. Minoru grabbed her and restrained her movements.

"Please let me go," she whispered, "I have to find her. I can't forget about her." A pulse coursed through her body and her knees buckled.

"Akio, Ren," Toshio said through his watch, "we found her."

"Good," Mitsuo said in the background, "bring her to the control center." Mayu struggled against Minoru trying to break free.

"Let me go," she cried, "you don't understand." Minoru held her close and refused to let her go. They rushed her to the control center and Minoru set her down on the stool.

"Where are you trying to go?" Mitsuo asked with his arms crossed in front of him.

"To Mama," she screamed and leapt to her feet. She bent over and rested her hands on her knees. "She needs me," she panted unable to look up at them.

"Sit down and rest," Minoru instructed her.

"You're not my Father!" She shouted at him. "I don't have to listen to you." Luna jumped in front of Mitsuo and stared up at Mayu,

"You don't yell at our prince."

"He's not my prince!" Mayu yelled back. Her once blonde hair became as black as night. She dropped to her knees and looked up at Toshio. "What's happening to me?" She clutched her chest again then collapsed onto the floor.

"Mayu," Toshio gasped and shook her gently, "Mayu, wake up. What's wrong?" He continued to shake her then cradled her in his arms. "We need to get her to a hospital!" They rushed Mayu to the local hospital and waited in the waiting area as the doctors ran tests on her. Toshio paced back and forth fiddling with his fingers. The doctors rushed in and out of her room. Luna sat in Minoru's lap quietly and waited. Mitsuo assured Ren and Akio that Mayu would be okay and Artemis curled up in Akio's lap. Takashi rushed in the front doors and up to Toshio.

"What happened," he asked as he shook Toshio, "is she going to be alright?"

"I don't know," he replied looking at the ground. Finally a doctor approached them.

"She is going to be fine," he smiled as he adjusted his glasses, "she just needs some rest."

"Can we go see her?" Takashi asked eagerly.

"After the other gentleman comes out you may," the doctor nodded then walked away. Toshio and Takashi exchanged confused glances. A man walked out of Mayu's room and began moving toward them. He was average height and had silver hair, but didn't appear to be elderly. He adjusted his wide brimmed glasses on his oval face and stared at them. His golden eyes pierced straight through theirs. He studied the group that waited in the waiting room then said in an almost inaudible voice,

"Luna, Artemis, please come with me." Luna jumped off Minoru's lap and began following the man into the room. Artemis followed behind them. When they both entered the room the man closed the door behind them.

"Who was that?" Ren asked Mitsuo.

"I have no idea," he replied.

"Beryl, where is the Crystal you promised me?" Metaria's voice boomed.

"We are looking for it my queen," Beryl trembled slightly before Metaria.

"I want it now!" Metaria shouted. Beryl lifted herself from the ground and exited the room.

"It looks like I must take matters into my own hands."


	12. Act 12: Changes

Within a few days Mayu was released from the hospital and everything seemed to be back to normal except for her hair.

"I miss my blonde hair," she whined as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail.

"At least it's manageable again," Takashi teased as he looked down at all the hair he had to cut off. Mayu pouted at him and crossed her arms. He laughed and pulled her close to him. "Now you look nothing like my sister," he whispered. Mayu blushed as she felt her heart race.

"You smell like vanilla," she whispered and closed her eyes.

"It's a smell the princess in you likes," he whispered back. "Do you like when I'm this close to you?" He teased. He leaned in a bit closer to her. Mayu felt her face grow hot. Her heart pounded like she had just run ten miles and her lips tingled. They longed to feel his lips against them. She leaned in closer to him and quivered. He placed his hand in the small of her back and planted a kiss on her lips. This time it was different than the others. This kiss was gentle, but passionate. As he kissed her he ran his fingers up her spine causing her to shiver. Mayu turned her face away from him breaking the kiss. Immediately the man from the hospital burst into the room. Mayu jumped back from Takashi and shifted her eyes down to the floor.

"Forgive me for intruding," he said as he looked down at his notepad. He adjusted his glasses then looked up at Mayu, "Princess, are you feeling alright today?" Mayu nodded avoiding his gaze. Takashi stood up and sighed,

"Why are you here again?"

"I am here for Naiya," he said, "until she finds the Legendary Crystal I will always be around." The silver haired man shape shifted into a cat and looked up at Mayu. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Mayu nodded.

"Don't call me by that name though," she whispered, "my name is Mayu."

"I apologize, Princess," the cat said. Mayu rolled her eyes then picked the cat up.

"You're not from the moon," she said, "you don't have the same mark as Luna or Artemis."

"You're right," he laughed, "but where I'm from is not important." Mayu shrugged and put him down.

"Can you give me and Takashi a bit of privacy, please?" She smiled at the cat. He groaned then left the room. Mayu turned to Takashi and blushed. He smiled then looked at his watch.

"You're going to be late for school," he smiled. Mayu sighed and bounced back on her bed knowing the moment had passed.

"Can I stay home with you today?" She pouted up at Takashi. He laughed and leaned over her.

"You have to go to school," he whispered in her ear. He hovered over her and stared down at her. She felt his green eyes pierce through her heart. "Besides what would we do if we stayed home?" His voice teased. Mayu felt her heart race and it pounded as if it were going to leap out of her chest. She turned her face from him and blushed.

"N-nothing," she wiggled from under him and dashed out the room. Takashi fell back on her bed and laughed. The cat peeped around the corner.

"Sir," he said, "don't do that to the princess." His little head disappeared back around the corner. Takashi stuck his tongue out at him then turned onto his stomach and stared out the window.

"My sister, a princess?" He stared up at the sun. Mayu sat on the sofa as the cat talked to her.

"Um, excuse me," she interrupted him, "I don't even know who you are."

"Your memory is not back yet?" He questioned as he tilted his head to the side. He took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "My name is Sol. I was the advisor to the Queen and took care of your royal classes." She tilted her head and tapped her index finger on her lips.

"I don't remember you," she finally sighed. He replaced his glasses and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" He groaned. Mayu jumped off the sofa.

"Takashi, we're going to be late," she called out. Takashi brought her bag out her room and smiled,

"Ready?"

"Mhm." Mayu and Takashi rushed out the door.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sol cried as he chased after them. Mayu and Takashi rounded the corner and Mayu braced herself. To her surprise Toshio wasn't coming around the corner this morning. She stopped and stared for a bit her eyes scanned up and down the street. Takashi held out his hand for hers. She slid her hand into his and squeezed it.

"He isn't here today," she sighed and looked up at Takashi with a sad smile.

"Maybe we'll see him on the way back," Takashi smiled trying to reassure her.

"I have finally found you," Kunzite called from behind them. "Princess, you couldn't hide from me forever." Mayu and Takashi whirled around and Takashi pushed Mayu behind him. "It's not you I'm after," he smiled and began to move toward them.

"Stay away from her," Sol shouted as he leapt through the air and attacked Kunzite.

"Stupid cat," he growled as he threw Sol to the ground.

"Sol!" Mayu cried out. She growled lowly at Kunzite. "You're always hurting the people I love! I won't stand for it anymore!" She grabbed the center of her chest then paused. "My brooch," she gasped, "I can't transform." Kunzite laughed and moved towards them menacingly. Takashi lunged at Kunzite, but was tossed to the side. "Takashi," Mayu cried. She glared up at Kunzite. "I won't forgive you for what you've done!" Her eyes flashed black and she growled at Kunzite. A group of youma rose up and stood between Kunzite and Mayu. Kunzite stepped back then smiled.

"Get her," he instructed the youmas. The youmas turned and looked at Mayu then turned back toward Kunzite and began moving towards him. Kunzite stepped back a bit confused by the situation. Mayu's heart began to pound against her ribcage and she dropped to her knees clutching her chest.

"What's happening to me?" She cried. Kunzite watched as the youma disappeared. Mayu groaned softly. Kunzite approached her again, but stopped when he saw the Sailor Senshi approaching. He vanished from the area immediately.

"Mayu," Sailor Moon called out to her, "are you alright?" He knelt beside her and rubbed her back gently.

"I'm fine," she smiled as she stood to her feet. Her pitch black eyes glistened in the sunlight. Sailor Moon jumped back and stared at her. "What's wrong, Sailors? Cat got your tongue?" She laughed loudly tossing her head back. Zoicite appeared and grabbed her then vanished again.

"Naiya!" Sol cried out, "Princess."

"Let go of me," Mayu squirmed pulling free from him. She turned around and glared at him. "Don't ever touch me again." She narrowed her eyes angrily. Zoicite rolled his eyes.

"Nephrite," he called, but received no answer. "Nephrite!" Just then Jadeite came running in the room. He hunched over and placed his hands on his knees.

"Eclipse is gone," he panted trying to catch his breath. He looked up and saw Mayu standing there with her arms crossed. "Is this the brat?" Mayu walked up to him and smacked him in the face.

"Watch who you're talking to," her voice hissed.

"Just a little further," Nephrite said as he carried Eclipse through the town. Eclipse opened her eyes and smiled at him.

"Where are you taking me?" She whispered.

"Somewhere I know you'll be safe," he smiled. He carried her into the park and set her on the bench. "Wait here," he instructed as he disappeared behind the trees. Eclipse nodded and stared up at the sky. Her blue eyes glistened from the sunlight. Her once black hair was now almost completely butterscotch blonde and curly. Nephrite appeared from behind the trees and took Eclipse's hand. He led her through the trees down a pathway toward a magnificent house. When she entered the house she smiled.

"It reminds me of home," she turned to him and smiled. "Thank you."

"I know it's not the Amaterasu Kingdom," Nephrite blushed, "but I tried making it as close as I could, Cira." Her face flushed bright red and she covered it with her hands.

"It's been forever since I've heard that name," she giggled through her hands. "It's almost like it isn't even me." Nephrite knelt before her and took her hands down from her face. He kissed her right hand sweetly and she blushed some more.

"I may not be all four of the generals, Cira," he said to her, "I may not even be the strongest of the four, but I'm here for you." She gasped and looked down at him,

"Has Celino been found yet?" Nephrite frowned and shook his head. Cira felt her heart ache terribly at the mention of his name. "I want to start looking for him," she said to Nephrite. "I need to be with him again."

In the Dark Kingdom Mayu was throwing a fit. She kicked the door of the room Zoicite had placed her in.

"You let me out!" She shouted. "You hear me! Let me out!" Kunzite rubbed the temples of his head and groaned,

"At least Eclipse was quieter than her." Jadeite nodded in agreement.

"So we have the girl," Zoicite said, "but we don't have Eclipse." Zoicite pondered quietly then Jadeite jumped up.

"Queen Beryl is growing restless," he said, "and I think she's growing suspicious. She's been questioning me about Eclipse."

"And what did you tell her?" Zoicite inquired.

"I told her I didn't know anything," Jadeite responded as he looked down at his shoes. Queen Beryl sat in her room and listened through her crystal ball to their conversation.

"After Eclipse is awaken," Zoicite smiled, "she will save us from Beryl." Kunzite and Jadeite smiled at Zoicite. "She will never control us again!" Beryl's face twisted into a wicked grin as she stared at the ball.

"I guess we'll see about that," she smiled.


	13. Act 13: Cira Awakens

Nephrite opened the curtains over the windows and cracked open the windows. The fresh air poured into the house and a smile appeared on his face.

"The fresh air smells so nice in the morning," he sighed happily.

"Good morning, Nephrite," Cira said from behind him. He turned around and smiled at Cira. She wore an orange strapless floor length gown. Her blue eyes gleamed brightly and her butterscotch blonde curls swayed behind her. "The fresh air smells so nice," she noted as she filled her nostrils with the air. Nephrite shook his head then knelt before her. She tilted her head and looked at him, "you don't have to do that every time you see me. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now." Nephrite lifted himself from the ground.

"You are up very early," he said as he looked out the window at the sky. "The sun is up, but not high in the sky."

"I want to look for Celino today," she giggled, "did you forget?" Nephrite shook his head,

"I don't know where he is." Cira smiled at him,

"That's alright. We can look together." Nephrite nodded and held out his hand for Cira's. She slid her hand into his and squeezed his hand. He led her out the house and down the street. "Where should we start looking first?" She questioned.

"Where does your heart tell you?" He smiled.

"My heart says cookies," she giggled as she turned to him, "can we go get some cookies before we get started?" Nephrite nodded and laughed. For the first time in a long time he felt free and happy. He felt as if he belonged again and as if he could live a normal life.

"Jadeite," Beryl smiled as she caressed his cheeks gently, "you have served me very well."

"Thank you, Queen Beryl," he blushed, "I want nothing but your happiness."

"What would make me happy is if you destroyed Cira and the Sailor Senshi," she whispered in his ear then nibbled on it gently. Jadeite whimpered softly and quivered under her touch.

"I will do whatever you want," he whispered.

"Good," she smiled, "then go and fulfil your mission." Jadeite dashed from her quarters and out of her sight. "Men," she scoffed, "such easy creatures to control." She tossed her apple red locks over her shoulder and laughed loudly.

"Toshio," his mother called from the bottom of the stairs, "you have a guest." Toshio opened his bedroom door and saw Takashi standing at the bottom of his stairs with his mother.

"Come on up," he called to Takashi. Takashi thanked Toshio's mother then headed up the stairs. "What are you doing here?"

"I can't eat, I can't sleep and that cat is driving me insane," Takashi groaned as he rubbed his eyes, "have you guys found her yet?" Toshio jumped back.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about," he said. Takashi grabbed Toshio by his shirt.

"I don't have time for this game," Takashi growled, "have you guys found Mayu yet?" His eyes burned into Toshio's as if they were pleading. Toshio sighed and shook his head.

"No, not yet," he frowned then smiled, "but we'll find her. I promise." Takashi released his shirt then fell to his knees. "I miss her, too," he said softly. Takashi's eyes began to sting as he tried to hold back his tears. "Don't worry," Toshio smiled, "we'll find her. Akio is searching now." Takashi stood to his feet,

"What can I do to help?" Toshio shook his head,

"It's best if you just stay out of the way for now." Takashi hung his head. "Hey! I know," Toshio exclaimed, "let's go to the park and clear your mind." Toshio grabbed Takashi's hand and pulled him down the stairs and toward the park. They sat down on a park bench and sat in silence.

"I can see why she liked you," Takashi whispered, "you always try to cheer people up." Toshio smiled at Takashi.

"I just don't like seeing my friends sad," he explained, "it makes my heart ache." Takashi nodded. "No matter how much she liked me," Toshio said, "she loved you with her whole heart, Tuxedo Mask." Takashi's eyes grew wide and he stared at Toshio. "I know your glare anywhere," he laughed, "cold and disapproving." Takashi laughed and shook his head. Toshio's watch began to beep and Ren's face flashed on his watch.

"There is trouble on the outskirts of town," Ren said through the watch, "meet us there." Toshio nodded and jumped to his feet. Takashi jumped to his feet as well.

"I think you should stay here," Toshio smiled gently. Takashi refused and followed behind Toshio.

"Eclipse," Beryl's voice echoed through the town, "I am waiting for you. I'm on the outskirts of town. Show your face if you dare." A wicked smile spread across her face as she looked at Mayu and the three generals. "She'll come to save your lives and when she does I'll kill her."

"Cira," Nephrite grabbed her arm, "don't go. It's a trap." Cira turned and looked at him.

"My job has always been to protect this galaxy and that's what I'll do," she said to him.

"Then I'm coming with you," he exclaimed. Cira and Nephrite rushed to the outskirts of town and spotted Prince Celino and the Sailor Senshi on one side of the field. On the other side they saw Beryl, Mayu and the three generals.

"Sailor Senshi," Beryl shouted from across the field, "I have no intention of fighting any of you. I have bigger fish to fry."

"Beryl," Sailor Moon shouted back, "release Mayu and we'll spare you." Beryl tossed her head back and laughed.

"The little girl is here by her own will," she shouted back, "besides, she's my new pet."

"Beryl," Cira called as she walked closer to the field with Nephrite behind her, "you let them go this instant." Beryl's gaze shifted to Cira.

"Cira, it's been a while since I've seen this side of you," she smiled, "and Nephrite, a traitor to the end." Cira continued to approach Beryl. Beryl grabbed Mayu and held a sword up to her neck. "One more step and the girl dies." Tuxedo Mask attempted to move, but Sailor Moon held him back. Cira stood her ground and glared at Beryl.

"You will not succeed this time, Beryl," Cira growled lowly, "I will punish you for all your wrong doing."

"All I wanted was to rule the world with you," she growled back, "I clothe you and gave you shelter and this is how you treat me."

"You used me," Cira voice screamed out, "you used me and lied to me." Tears began to form in her eyes. "You kept me from my family and from my friends," she continued, "then you destroyed the universe I loved."

"Because you kept him from me," Beryl hissed, "you took Celino. The only guy I ever loved. After he met you he never looked at me the same. So yes, I destroyed your world, but you provoked me." Cira balled her hands up into fists and fixed her eyes on Beryl.

"I will do whatever it takes you stop you, Beryl," Cira hissed back, "and I won't stop until you're defeated." Beryl rolled her eyes then placed her hand over Mayu's chest. Pulses began to flow through Mayu's body causing her to cry out. "Let her go, Beryl," Cira growled, "your fight isn't with her."

"Then return home with me," Beryl smiled. Cira nodded and began to move towards Beryl, but Nephrite grabbed her arm and held her in place.

"If you go back now who knows what will happen to this world," his eyes burned into her pleading.

"Nephrite," Cira smiled, "you stay here and protect my daughter. I promise everything will be alright." She tugged her arm away from him and walked over to Beryl. Beryl smiled down and nodded at Jadeite. Jadeite lifted his sword and charged at Cira. His sword pierced through her stomach. Cira tumbled onto his sword and looked up at him. "Jadeite," she whispered and smiled at him gently, "I wish for your freedom more than anyone." She fell to her knees and reached up for him. He allowed her hand to touch his chest and tears began to pour down his face.

"I'm sorry, my queen," he cried as he looked down at her. Memories flooded his mind of his time within the Amaterasu Kingdom with the royal family. Beryl released Mayu and smiled triumphantly. Mayu rushed over to Cira and glared up at Jadeite, her silver eyes burned into his.

"Mama," she cried as Jadeite removed his sword from Cira, "no, Mama. I can't lose you again." She hugged her mother tightly as Cira's blood began to stain her clothes.

"My precious, Naiya," she whispered, "you've gotten big since the last time I saw you." She smiled gently at Mayu. "It's okay darling," she rubbed her back, "don't cry. Mama will be fine." Mayu looked up at Cira her eyes filled with tears. Cira wiped Mayu's eyes. "I have a gift for you," she whispered, "it'll help stop your changes." Cira held Mayu close to her and a fragment of the Legendary Crystal exited her body. It hovered over Mayu then forced its way into her chest. Instantly Cira changed back into Eclipse and the bleeding stopped. Eclipse stared at Mayu. "Promise me you'll take care of it," she smiled and held out her pinkie finger to Mayu.

"I promise," Mayu whispered as she wrapped her pinkie finger around Eclipse's.

"Now get to safety," Eclipse whispered not wanting to let Mayu go, "and tell Sailor Moon he promised he'd always find me. I'll be waiting." Mayu nodded and rushed over to the Sailor Senshi. Nephrite picked up Eclipse and glared at Beryl.

"Bring her over here," Beryl smiled, "it's time to go." Nephrite refused and Beryl smirked at him. She lifted her hand and the generals' weapons rose to their throats.

"Nephrite, please," Eclipse looked up at him, "don't punish them for her wrong." Nephrite looked down at Eclipse. "Let me down and go with the Senshi," her voice cracked. Nephrite let her down and held her hand.

"You will come back to us right?" He asked. She nodded and smiled. After he released her hand she walked over to Beryl.

"So nice of you to come back," she growled now knowing that part of the Legendary Silver Crystal was inside Eclipse all along. Beryl, the three generals and Eclipse disappeared from the field.

"Sailor Moon," Mayu grabbed his hand and looked up at him, "Mama says you promised you would always find her and she'll be waiting." Mayu let go of his hand and rushed into the arms of Tuxedo Mask. "I missed you so much," she cried as she hugged his neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Tuxedo Mask clung to her and lifted her off the ground. He spun around with her then set her back down on the ground. Mayu turned and looked at Nephrite. "Nephrite," she called to him with a smile, "I'm pretty sure you have something to do." She extended her hand toward him and smiled.

"You smile exactly like your mother," he laughed as he approached her. Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask jumped between her and Nephrite causing him to stop in his tracks. Mayu pushed between them and held out her hand for Nephrite.

"He's not going to hurt me," she smiled as she waited patiently for him. Nephrite knelt before her and accepted her hand then kissed the top of it gently.

"I won't ever hurt one that I was assigned to protect," he confidently smiled. He looked at Sailor V. "My prince, I am sorry for everything I've done in the past," he bowed himself before Sailor V, "I live to serve you and I'll die serving you." Sailor V laughed,

"Nice to have you apart of the team." Nephrite lifted himself from the ground and followed behind the Sailor Senshi as they left the field. On the way past the park he stopped.

"This is my stop," he smiled down at Mayu, "whenever you need me call me." Mayu nodded and waved bye as he disappeared behind the trees. A few more miles and they reached the Hoshi residence. They said their goodbyes and departed into their apartment.

"Takashi," Mayu looked up at him as he opened the door, "do you think we'll be able to save Mama?" Takashi nodded.

"Princess," Sol cried out, "I'm so glad you're safe and back to normal." He smiled.

"Sol," she smiled back, "I saw Mama today."

"Where is she?" He inquired.

"That nasty Beryl took her away," she groaned, "but we're going to get her back. We're going to storm the fort and save Mama." She threw her fist in the air triumphantly and shook it. "Beryl's going to rue the day she messed with me!" Sol fell back on the sofa and laughed wildly,

"I've never seen so much spunk before in such a little person." He cleared his throat then sat up and stared at Mayu and Takashi. "Have either of you recovered your memories though? If you're going to defeat Beryl then everyone must remember everything." Takashi and Mayu stared at each other. "I would like to meet the other Sailor Senshi." He pushed his glasses up on his face.

"Later today," Mayu said, "I'm exhausted right now." She grabbed Takashi's hand and pulled him into her bedroom. "We're going to take a cat nap," she smiled, "you should too." She closed the door and Sol looked around the empty room.

"Don't mind if I do," he chuckled to himself and transformed into a cat then curled up on the sofa.

"So Mayu is back," Luna smiled at Toshio as she sat at the foot of his bed, "I'm glad." Toshio nodded then turned and faced Luna,

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Luna's eyes grew wide and she shook her head. Toshio groaned and rolled onto his back. He thought about the words Mayu had said to him earlier.

_"__Mama says you promised you would always find her and she'll be waiting." _Her words echoed in his head. _"Could she be the one in the dream? The one I've been looking for?" _Toshio jumped to his knees and bounced on his bed. Luna cracked one eye open and peeked at him.

"Cira," Toshio shouted, "I will find you and we will be together." He fell on his back and stared up at the ceiling. "But first we need to find the Legendary Silver Crystal," he sighed, "then I'll come for you." Toshio closed his eyes and allowed his mind to take him on an adventure. Hours later his watch began beeping and Ren's face appeared on his watch.

"Toshio," he said, "we're meeting at the control center. Mitsuo has something he wants to talk about with us." Toshio nodded and jumped from his bed. He grabbed Luna and raced to the arcade. He crept through the back door and down into control center.

"Toshi-chan," Mayu smiled at him her once green eyes were completely silver now.

"Mayu," Toshio gasped, "what's going on with your eyes?"

"Princess Naiya is beginning to fully awaken," Sol explained as he adjusted his glasses and stared at Toshio. The Senshi were seated on the floor behind Mayu. "Sailor Senshi," he began then smiled and placed his hands on his cheeks, "I'm Sol, advisor of the Queen and her parents before her." He eyed each of the Senshi carefully. "It has been brought to my attention that a few of you haven't recovered your memories," he removed his glasses and wiped them clean with his tail, "I unfortunately cannot blame you guys and girl for that." His eyes quickly shifted to Artemis and Luna. "Your guides should have awoken your memories as soon as all of you were found." Luna and Artemis hung their heads in shame.

"Awoken our memories?" Akio inquired.

"What does that even mean?" Mayu rolled her eyes.

"Do any of you remember the Moon Kingdom or the Amaterasu Kingdom and the events that occurred?" Sol questioned them and looked each of them in their eyes individually. Each Senshi avoided his gaze until he reached Mitsuo. "I would suspect you know something," he stared Mitsuo pointblank in the eyes until he adverted his gaze. "Humph, seems as if I was right," he shook his head then turned to Luna and Artemis, "you don't have all your memories either do you?" Luna still adverted his gaze and Artemis shook his head.

"If they don't have their memories," Toshio argued, "then how can you expect us to have ours?"

"Toshio, is it?" Sol stared at him. "Your memories may not be awaken, but I feel your heart is trying to." Toshio stared back at him blankly. "Before I can awaken your memory, I must first awaken your heart."

"Awaken my heart?" Toshio just sort of stared at Sol. Sol rubbed his neko ears.

"Yes, I perhaps could have done this with the princess, but I figured I'd start with you," Sol said as he extended his hand toward Toshio's chest. Toshio felt a warmth emanate throughout his body and a soft smile spread across his lips.

"Cira," he whispered, "I'll always find you." Sol withdrew his hand and placed it down at his side. Toshio's eyes flew open and he smiled. "She's the one I dream about," he said as his face began to turn red. "I want to remember her," he turned to the Senshi, "I want to remember us."

"But how do we do that?" Mayu inquired.

"We go to the moon," Sol smiled.


	14. Act 14: Return to the Moon

"So this may be a completely stupid question," Mayu shifted her weight from her left foot to her right, "but how exactly do we get to the moon? It's not like a spaceship is going to fly us there.

"You're right," Sol smirked, "we're going to teleport. Senshi, link your hands and link your minds then focus on the moon." The Senshi held hands with each other and closed their eyes. "Sailor Moon, as the leader you guide them to the moon!" Toshio nodded. The ground around them began to tremble slightly as their feet lifted off the ground. In the blink of an eye they disappeared from the room.

"If going to the moon will awaken their memories," Luna turned to Sol, "then shouldn't we go to?" Sol shook his head.

"I'll awaken your memories right here," he smiled at Artemis and Luna. On the moon they saw a silver and white kingdom surrounded by ruins.

"Looks like someone hasn't cleaned up in a while," Minoru joked as he nudged Akio. Akio laughed loudly and shook his head.

"This place sort of gives me the creeps," Mayu whispered as she clung to Mitsuo's pants.

"It's alright, Princess," he smiled down at her, "I won't let anything bad happen to you." She smiled up at Mitsuo and Toshio crossed his arms and grumbled as he walked ahead of the group.

"Hey," Ren exclaimed and pointed up ahead of them, "what's that?" The group rushed to the spot where Ren saw something.

"It's a sword," Mayu said still clinging to Mitsuo's pants. Ren tried pulling the sword out of the stone, but it didn't budge. Akio tried next.

"Let me take a crack at it," Minoru smiled as he rubbed his hands together. He placed both hands on the sword's handle and tugged on it. He grunted and groaned trying to pull the sword from its stone then he sat down and frowned. "I can't believe I was beaten by a sword." Mayu snickered and smiled at him.

"It's alright, Mino-chan," her silver eyes reflected the moon's light. Minoru smiled back. Mitsuo tried freeing the sword from its stone and failed miserably. Mayu shook her head when her turn came. "What does a little girl like me need a sword for?" Toshio stepped up to the sword. He looked down at its golden handle and shook his head.

_"__If Minoru couldn't pull it out and he's the strongest," _Toshio thought to himself, _"then how can I pull it out?"_ A bead of sweat rolled off his brow and down his face. He placed both hands on the sword and took a deep breath. In one pull the sword lifted itself from the stone and towered over Toshio's head. Mayu and Minoru smiled at each other then clapped their hands together. Ren, Akio and Mitsuo followed suit.

"Celino," a voice whispered from behind him.

"A ghost," Mayu cried out and hid behind Minoru. Toshio shakily turned around to face the ghost. There stood a beautiful lady with long silver twin tails and silver odangos that rested on top of the tails. She wore a long flowing white dress with a golden crescent moon brooch. On her forehead she bore a crescent moon symbol identical to Luna's and Artemis'. Her silver eyes reflected the light from the moon much like Mayu's did. She embraced Toshio,

"My how my son has grown." She pulled back from Toshio a bit and smiled at him. "There is so much we have to discuss," she took his hand and began to lead him into the castle then paused and looked back at Minoru. "Is that my granddaughter hiding from me?" Mayu peeked out and looked at the lady.

"Grandmother?" Queen Serenity held her arms out for Mayu. "Grandmother!" Mayu ran into her arms and embraced Serenity tightly.

"Come," she said, "let us all go into the castle." The Senshi followed behind Queen Serenity. Mayu held her hand and smiled up at her chatting with her the whole way to the castle. Queen Serenity led Toshio and Mayu away from the group. "Now," she smiled, "tell me what brings you here?"

"We came to get our memories back," Toshio said as he stepped toward her, "we were told if we came to the moon we'd recall our past." Serenity smiled at him.

"Celino, you don't know how happy I am to see that you've grown," she smiled at him.

"Celino," Toshio tilted his head then pointed to himself as his eyes grew wide, "you mean?" Serenity nodded and giggled.

"You are the prince of the moon," she smiled, "my son." Toshio's clothes changed into his royal attire. He wore a white shirt and pants adorned with golden accents and his boots were covered with golden armor that stopped at his knee. His silver crown sat atop his head and his sword was sheathed at his side. Mayu smiled and stared in amazement at his attire.

"You look so cool," she smiled and giggled. Serenity stared at both of them then led them to the balcony. From where they stood he could see the Earth clearly and the sun in the distance.

"You loved the Earth more than anything else in the world," Serenity smiled, "you loved the colors and the trees. You would often sneak down there without your Father's approval." She stared up at the Earth. "It was there you met Cira, the princess of the sun. You would sneak over to her kingdom using the teleportation machine." She shook her head. "No one could stop you from seeing her and eventually you two married." Toshio stared up at the Earth and smiled as he saw the sun begin to rise. "You two blessed me with this beautiful little girl right here," Serenity smiled as she pinched Mayu's cheeks, "and our kingdoms existed in peace. Until the Amaterasu Kingdom was under attack." Serenity turned away from the balcony. "The kingdom was destroyed and Cira was lost to us," she clasped her hands over her heart, "your heart was broken, but for the sake of Naiya you lived on." She walked away from the balcony and led them into a grand ballroom.

"What happened to this kingdom?" Mayu inquired. Serenity stared up at the family picture of them.

"A dark force corrupted the Earth and waged a war upon our kingdom," Serenity reminisced, "Metaria and Beryl led the troops through our gate. We fought hard, but in the end were defeated. I could handle the defeat, I could even handle that my kingdom would be overthrown, but when she killed my family I couldn't take anymore."

"Cira and I stood on the balcony," Toshio said, "her hair was pitch black and her eyes were heartless. I promised her I would find her and I did." Tears began to stream from his eyes. "Beryl killed Cira because I saved her," his hands balled into a fist, "out of jealousy and anger she killed Cira."

"Then you killed yourself," Serenity whispered, "I sent you all to Earth hoping you all would live a peaceful life, but it appears Beryl is at it again." Mayu nodded and held Serenity's hand. "You must seal Metaria away for the sake of all worlds," Serenity pleaded as she touched his chest. A bright light glowed from inside his chest and the third piece of the Legendary Silver Crystal came beaming out. It joined the other pieces inside of Mayu's chest then floated between the three of them. "Cira's crystal," Serenity smiled as it landed it her hand, "with Cira's crystal you can seal away Metaria again and stop Beryl."

"So Cira's crystal sealed away Metaria before?" Toshio inquired.

"Yes, both times," Serenity explained, "but when it began to lose its golden glow it also began to lose its power. As a silver crystal the bond that held Metaria weakened and she fled." Serenity placed the crystal in Toshio's hands and smiled. "Oh, one more thing before my time expires," she gasped. A gold and silver pendant floated down from the sky and landed in her hands. "A token of the love you and Cira shared," she smiled and offered it to Toshio. It was a silver moon and a golden sun. Serenity disappeared from their sight. "I love you both and I'll always be here," her voice whispered. Toshio and Mayu walked back to the room where the other Senshi were. Mitsuo bowed before him,

"My prince, you have slumbered too long." Ren, Akio and Minoru followed Mitsuo's lead. Toshio opened his hand and showed them the Legendary Crystal.

"Now we have the means to defeat Beryl and Metaria," he smiled confidently.

"We will follow you to the ends of the Earth and protect you our prince," the Senshi said in unison, "and we will protect the princess as well." Mayu blushed and giggled.

"Now let's get back and right some wrongs," Toshio instructed. The Senshi linked hands and linked minds. The ground below them began to shake as their feet lifted off the ground. They teleported back to the control room and Luna dashed up to Toshio.

"My prince," she stammered, "I had no idea. I was so hard on you." Toshio picked her up and smiled.

"I understand now," he whispered as he kissed the top of her head. He turned to the Senshi. "We need to find out where Beryl is hiding."

"And storm her fort," Mayu chimed in, "she won't get away with what she's done!" The Senshi cheered their agreement and Toshio smiled at all of them.

_"__I'll make you proud, Mama," _he thought, _"and protect the world while I'm at it."_

"Alright men at o dark thirty we'll launch an attack," Mayu hunched down then laughed wildly, "all those shows I watch with Taka-chan are making me crazy." Ren shook his head and chuckled.

"Eclipse," Beryl smiled at her, "how are you feeling now?"

"Much better, my queen," Eclipse gleamed as her usual wicked smile spread across her face.

"The Legendary Silver Crystal has still not been located," Beryl growled as she brushed her red hair out of her face, "I need it and I need it now." Eclipse nodded and exited the throne room. She walked past Jadeite and Nephrite.

"Eclipse," Jadeite called out to her. Eclipse stopped and turned toward him,

"Instead of lurking in the hallways you should be searching for the crystal." She avoided eye contact with Nephrite and continued past him. Nephrite slouched over and sighed,

"Eclipse seems colder than she used to be." Jadeite nodded then nudged Nephrite. They watched as Beryl hurried from the court to the room where Metaria lay. They peeked around the corner and watched her intensely. She spoke to Metaria in a low almost inaudible voice.

"Have you recovered your memory?" Zoicite asked as he massaged Kunzite's shoulders. Kunzite sighed and nodded. "I have as well," Zoicite said giving Kunzite's shoulders a squeeze. Kunzite grabbed Zoicite's arm and pulled him onto his lap. Zoicite's face became flushed and he felt his heart quicken. "K…Kunzite," he blushed. Kunzite placed his hand over Zoicite's heart and smiled.

"You used to love when I'd do this in our past life," Kunzite whispered as he pulled Zoicite close to him. He kissed Zoicite's cheek causing his face to turn beet red. Zoicite stared into Kunzite's eyes and leaned in close to him. Just then Eclipse burst into the room and Kunzite pushed Zoicite to the floor.

"Was I disturbing something?" She raised an eyebrow as she looked at a flustered Zoicite and a suspicious Kunzite.

"Just planning on how to get the Legendary Silver Crystal," Zoicite said as he scampered to his feet. Eclipse nodded and sat down next to Kunzite,

"Care to discuss this plan with me?" Kunzite lifted himself from the seat and left the room. Zoicite followed after him and Eclipse shook her head. "With the top dog back no one wants to play," she chuckled. She laid back on the piano bench and allowed her arm to dangle off the side. "I don't know what's wrong with people," she smiled to herself.

"Taka-chan," Mayu smiled as she snuggled close to him on the sofa, "I don't ever want to forget who we are right now." Takashi smiled down at her,

"We never will. We can't allow our past to determine our future." He ruffled her blonde hair lightly then held her close to him.

"I don't want you to ever leave my side," she whispered.

"I won't," he whispered back, "I'll be here as long as you want me to be." He kissed the top of her head and smiled.


	15. Act 15: Reunion

"Queen Metaria," Eclipse bowed to the great ruler, "lend me your strength and your great power to defeat the Senshi." Metaria hovered over Eclipse's body.

"Eclipse, the will in you is great," Metaria boomed, "I shall give you my power." Queen Metaria forced herself into Eclipse's body. Eclipse stumbled backwards and leaned on the wall. "With your help I will destroy the Earth," Metaria boomed through Eclipse's body. Eclipse left the empty room and began to head toward Beryl's chambers. She pushed the door open and smiled at Beryl.

"Eclipse," Beryl gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"Beryl," Metaria-Eclipse snickered, "I have no need for you anymore." Her left hand began to glow an eerie greenish black. She lifted her hand and fired pure energy through Beryl's body. Beryl dropped to her knees and looked up at Eclipse.

"Eclipse," she gasped, "what are you doing?"

"Tying up some loose ends," she smiled as she prepared to fire more energy through Beryl, but before she could Beryl disappeared from the room. "There's nowhere you can run," Metaria-Eclipse laughed, "I will find you." Beryl dashed from the kingdom and fell outside the gate. Her wound slowly began to close up. Two dark shadows towered over her: Kunzite and Zoicite.

"Zoicite," Beryl extended her hand and reached for him, "please, help me." Zoicite turned his back on her as Kunzite drew his sword. "Kunzite," she gasped. With one swipe Kunzite sliced off Beryl's head. Her body crumbled into ash and was blown away by the wind. Kunzite sheathed his bloody sword and placed his hand on Zoicite's shoulder.

"We must go save our queen," he said. Zoicite nodded in agreement. Metaria-Eclipse sat on the throne. Her red eyes glistened in the darkness and her dark army stood before her.

"On this day," she smiled down at the troops, "we shall overcome the Earth." The troops of youma cheered. "Our Dark Kingdom shall prevail," she stood to her feet and shouted, "I shall lead you to victory!" The youma roared their approval.

"Long live Metaria!" They shouted. She smiled and eyed her troops. She nodded and they teleported from the Dark Kingdom. She stood on the outskirts of town and gazed upon Japan.

"Go forth my troops," she shouted, "and conquer in the name of Metaria!" The troops charged into town and began to slay the townspeople. Metaria-Eclipse smiled.

"Eclipse," Kunzite shouted from behind her. She turned around and smiled at the generals. "Recall your troops and stop this war," he shouted his voice a bit shaky. Her red eyes burned brightly as she stared at them.

"I take orders from no man," she shouted back and began launching energy attacks at the generals. She summoned her dark staff from the ground and smiled, "This time I'll make sure none of you come back." She stamped her staff on the ground and a group of youma rose up around her. "Handle them," she ordered and turned her back on the generals, "I have bigger fish to fry." Toshio ran outside with Luna and saw as a crowd of youma began approaching his neighborhood.

"Moon Prism Power Make-up!" He shouted and transformed into Sailor Moon. On his left hip he wore his sheathed sword and on his right he wore his Moon Stick. "Senshi," he called into his watch, "there are youmas attacking." The Senshi transformed and met him in the middle of the city. Tuxedo Mask held Sailor Earth's hand and nodded to her.

"Well, well, well," Metaria-Eclipse giggled as she approached the Senshi and Tuxedo Mask, "if it isn't the Sailor punks."

"Mama," Sailor Earth cried out and attempted to move towards her but was shielded by Tuxedo Mask.

"Your mother isn't in here anymore," Metaria-Eclipse laughed, "she was swallowed whole a while ago." Sailor Earth growled lowly.

"Cira," Sailor Moon called out to her, "please stop this." Sailor Moon moved towards her but was blocked by the Senshi.

"Cira is no longer in there," Sailor Venus said as he stared at Eclipse.

"You're right," she laughed as she summoned her staff again. "Sailor Senshi," she smiled, "all I want is the Legendary Crystal. You have no power to wield it, but this vessel does." Metaria-Eclipse grew silent as she felt the presence of others. A wicked smile spread across her face as the youma appeared with the generals.

"What have you done to them?" Sailor Mars shouted as his heart began to ache. He balled up his fist and tried to contain his anger.

"Sailor Mars," Jadeite whispered as blood poured down his face, "get out of here." Tears began to well up in the corners of his eyes.

"I will take each and every one of you on," Metaria laughed through Eclipse's voice, "until I receive what I came for." The Sailor Senshi prepared themselves to attack.

"Mercury Aqua Mist!" Sailor Mercury covered the area with a light fog. Sailor Mars rushed over and freed the generals from the youma. Jadeite smiled up at him lightly.

"Venus Crescent Beam!"

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Venus launched their attacks at Eclipse and gave each other thumbs up as their attacks flew toward the targets. Through the fog they heard Eclipse laugh loudly. The attacks bounced off her staff and targeted Venus and Jupiter. Their attacks hit them and knocked them to the ground.

"Sailor Jupiter! Sailor Venus!" Sailor Moon shouted as his comrades tried to climb back to their feet. An angered Sailor Mars launched an attack only to have it thrown back at him. He flew back and was knocked to the ground. "Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mars lifted himself from the ground and prepared to attack again. Metaria-Eclipse laughed and launched dark energy from her staff knocking the Sailor Senshi to the ground.

"Sailor Moon," Metaria boomed, "hand over the Crystal and I will spare your life and the lives of the people of the Moon."

"Never," he shouted as he drew his Moon Stick, "Moon Healing…" Dark energy spiraled from Eclipse's staff and plunged itself through Sailor Mercury's chest. Sailor Mercury stumbled backwards into Sailor Moon then sank to his knees. "Akio," Sailor Moon gasped. Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars shielded Sailor Moon from the next attack. The energy plunged into the bodies causing them to drop to their knees.

"Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter," Sailor Earth cried out. Tears began to pour down her hot face. "Metaria, I will never forgive you," she cried as she began to change into Princess Naiya. She held out her hands and summoned the Legendary Crystal. Obediently the Crystal exited her chest and floated into her hands.

"The Crystal," Metaria exclaimed and began moving towards Naiya. "Give me the Crystal!" The Crystal began to glow brightly causing Sailor Moon to transform into Prince Celino of the Moon and Tuxedo Mask to transform into Prince Silvio of Earth. Sailor Venus stood in front of them preparing to protect them from any attacks Eclipse threw their way.

"I won't allow you to hurt my friends or the people I love," Naiya cried as she held the Crystal above her head. "Please protect my family," she begged the Crystal as it began to grow hot in her hands. Immediately the Crystal lost its glow and became dull. Metaria laughed loudly and shook her head then launched lifted her hand and pointed at Naiya. Sparks of dark lightning flew from her fingertips and dashed over to Naiya. Prince Silvio shielded Naiya, but it wasn't enough. The lightning passed through his body and directly into hers. Naiya cried out in pain and dropped to her knees. Silvio looked down at her and held her close.

"In the end I still couldn't protect you, Princess," he apologized as he felt his body grow weak.

"But at least we're still together," she smiled gently as she died in his arms. Silvio hunched over her body and stopped breathing. Prince Celino drew his sword and stared at Eclipse.

_"__Please forgive me, Cira," _his mind cried as he turned to Sailor Venus. Sailor Venus nodded and focused his attacks on Eclipse's staff. _"Give me the opening I need." _Prince Celino bent down and picked up the Legendary Crystal from his dead daughter's hands and clutched it in his hands. With a stroke of luck, Sailor Venus knocked the staff from Eclipse's hand. Celino dashed through the field wielding his sword. Eclipse smiled and Metaria laughed. At the same time he plunged his sword through her stomach Eclipse plunged her dagger through his heart.

"Celino," Eclipse whispered as her eyes began to fill up with tears. Celino fell backwards and the Crystal rolled out of his hand. "Celino," Eclipse hovered over him and tears poured from her eyes. Blood poured from her stomach wound, but didn't seem to bother her. She pulled Celino onto her lap and stroked his blonde hair. Metaria fought inside her to close the wound up. The once silver Legendary Crystal began glowing a bright orange and caught Eclipse's eye. She reached for the Crystal and held it in her hand.

"At last the Crystal is mine," Metaria's voice said inside Eclipse's head.

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone else," Cira whispered to herself. Metaria fought inside of Cira's body.

"If you seal me away the Earth will be destroyed," Metaria laughed inside Cira's body.

"A world without Celino isn't a world worth living in anyway," Cira responded as she grabbed the Crystal and held it against her chest. Her blue eyes gazed down at Celino's lifeless body. "I'm so sorry my prince," she said, "may we find each other again." The Golden Crystal engulfed Cira, Metaria and Celino then began to spread until it engulfed the entire world.

"Cira," Celino called from behind her. Cira turned around and smiled at him. "I have missed you so much, darling." Cira ran to his arms and he embraced her.

"I am so sorry, my love," she cried as tears stained his white jacket. Celino rubbed her back.

"I told you I'd always find you," he smiled, "no matter where you go or what happens." Cira sobbed bitterly in his arms.

"Mama," a voice whispered behind her, "why are you crying?" Cira turned around and dropped to her knees. There standing behind her stood Naiya, the generals, the Senshi and Silvio.

"I couldn't protect you all," she covered her face with her hands, "I failed you all." Naiya ran to Cira and embraced her tightly.

"You brought us all together," Naiya whispered, "and that's all we could want." Cira looked up into her daughter's silver eyes and smiled. Her Golden Crystal burned brightly in the center of them all.

"I promise I will protect you all next time," Cira stood to her feet and smiled.

"Next time?" Celino inquired of his love. Cira nodded and grabbed her Crystal.

"Promise me you'll find me," she tilted her head and smiled at Celino.

"I will always find you," he smiled back.

"Toshio!" His mother yelled from the bottom of the steps. "You're going to be late if you don't get up." Toshio tossed and turned then flung his covers off.

"Alright," he called, "I'm coming." He shuffled across the floor and grabbed his school uniform then laid on the floor and curled into a ball.

"Toshio!" He jumped up and changed his clothes then ran down the steps.

"Mama," he whined, "why didn't you wake me?" She shook her head and handed him his lunch. Toshio dashed down the street and rounded the corner. Luna and Artemis sat at a bus stop with Sol. Luna waited for Toshio to round the corner.

"It's like nothing even happened," Luna smiled at Artemis and Sol. Artemis nodded and leaned against Luna.

"I don't think they'd have it any other way," Sol smiled. A girl with blonde hair walked down the street past them. She clutched her bag tightly in her hands and stared up at the sky. Toshio rounded the corner and smacked right into her. They both flew back and landed on the ground. Sol cringed at the head on collision and shook his head. "What are we going to do with them?" Luna sighed and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry," Toshio apologized as he helped her to her feet. She smiled at him her blue eyes burned deeply into his. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she whispered as she dusted off her skirt. He picked up her bag and handed it to her. They locked eyes briefly then Toshio heard the school bell chime in the distance.

"I'm late," they both exclaimed then looked at each other and laughed. Toshio dashed off towards his school and left the blonde girl standing there by herself.

"Eliana," a voice called from behind her. She turned around and saw a group of three men and one woman standing there dressed in grey jackets and matching grey pants. "You're going to be late," the blonde haired lady smiled.

"And on your first day," the guy with long copper brown hair teased. The fourth guy raised his hand and silenced the group. The wind blew his silver hair softly and he held out his hand for Eliana's.

"Let's get you to school," he smiled lightly at her. She slid her hand into his and walked with them down the street.

_"__Life can't get any better than this." _


End file.
